


I Feel the Earth Move (We Move the Earth)

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Worlds Apart [2]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decades after the events of Gap Year, the Espheni invade Earth and the Volm send a force to help retake Earth.  At the head of the operation?  Cochise.  Both Tom and Cochise have plenty of surprises for each other, while Rebecca has to look out for her expanding family as they determine what threats the Volm might pose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

There's a rumbling outside and Tom runs outside with everyone else.  His heart skips a beat as he sees the vaguely familiar spaceships landing.  Could it be?

Tom has thought a lot about the time he spent on the spaceship with Cochise.  He had half convinced himself that it had all been an intense dream.  It had been the kind of thing that dreams were made of, at least for him back then. 

Now that he's married with children and fighting a war for his species’ survival, his dreams are a lot different.

Rebecca is on one side of him, Ben on the other.  He wishes that they were back in the infirmary with Matt, watching over Hal. 

“What do you think it is?” Rebecca says.

“Some super skitter?” Ben says.

Tom shakes his head.  “No.  They're allies.”

He can feel Rebecca and Ben staring at his back as he steps forward to greet the figure walking out of the spaceship.  There’s another figure beside him, but Tom keeps his eyes glued on the figure in front.

“Tom, what are you doing?” Rebecca hisses.

Tom stares at the approaching figure, praying for him to take his helmet off.  Praying for a familiar face. 

“Tom,” the blessedly familiar voice says.  “It is good to see you alive and well.”

Cochise takes his helmet off and Tom sighs in relief.  He had been worried that something had happened to him.

“It's good to see you too.  I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” Tom says.  He feels unwell.  He feels so relieved.

“Tom,” Rebecca says, coming up next to him.  “What is this?”

Tom takes a deep breath.  “Rebecca, meet Cochise of the Volm.  Cochise, this is Rebecca.  My wife.”

Cochise’s eyes widen.  “You have taken a mate.”

Tom looks back, pulls Ben forward.  “And this is my son, Ben.  We have two other kids- Hal and Matt.  But Hal has been hurt, so Matt is watching over him.”

Ben waves awkwardly and leans against Tom.  “Dad, what's going on?”

“I know it sounds crazy,” Tom says, addressing both Rebecca and Ben, “but after high school, I lived with Cochise for a while, on his spaceship.”

“So the ex boyfriend you told me about?  The one who broke your heart right before we met?  This is him?”  Rebecca says. 

“I pretty much bumped into you right after he dropped me back on Earth,” Tom confirms.

Rebecca turns bright red and marches up to Cochise.  “If you're here to mess with him again, you can forget about it.”

“I am only here to help,” Cochise says. 

Tom can tell he's embarrassed, and when Tom realizes that there's a crowd gathering, he's embarrassed too.  “Let's go inside.”  His heart is beating painfully hard in his chest.

While he knows that having the Volm help them get rid of the Espheni will most likely be good for humans on the whole (unless they declare them a necessary sacrifice, in which case, they’re all dead) this is nauseating.  He had done his best to put all of it behind him- and he has put it behind him, with a wife he adores and three sons he loves.

But part of that had come because he had been secure in the knowledge that he would never see Cochise again.  And now here he is, the first person he ever loved and the first person who ever loved him.  The person who had really turned his life around and helped him escape from the misery of his childhood. 

It’s the weirdest reunion ever.  All the ways that Tom imagined seeing Cochise again, way back before he and Rebecca got together, and none of them looked like this.

“We are on your territory, Tom,” Cochise says quietly.  “This time, I will follow your lead.”


	2. An Invisible Thread

Rebecca follows Tom, Cochise, and another alien into the main complex of Charleston, Ben bringing up the rear.  She wants to tell Ben to go check on Hal and Matt, mostly to get him away from whatever is happening, but she knows that it'd take a lot to get Ben to leave Tom when he's this visibly distressed.  As much as she loves her husband, sometimes it seems like their sons take care of him as much as he takes care of them.

Rebecca sits next to Tom, grasping his hand under the table.  Cochise sits across from Tom, with the other Volm behind him.  Ben stands behind Tom and Rebecca.  The light that’s flickering overhead really makes this feel like some kind of cliché that Rebecca can’t quite place.  She makes a note to tell the maintenance guys about it.

Tom looks like he's seen a ghost and Rebecca is scared.  She tries to conjure up everything that Tom ever mentioned about his first boyfriend and it's not much- just that they had broken up shortly before Tom had quite literally run into Rebecca.  The other little bits, that Cochise had saved him from his abusive father, that he had been kind and tender and that Tom had fallen head over heels for him, had endeared Cochise to Rebecca, but the image of Tom right after they had broken up- he had seemed so lost and empty- had stuck with her, all these decades later.   

Tom had neglected to mention Cochise’s species, and Rebecca hadn’t thought to ask.

“It is good to see you again, Tom, even under such unfortunate circumstances,” Cochise says.

“It's good to see you, too. Is Chal with you?” Tom asks. 

“As we already had an adequate understanding of English and other major languages on this planet, their services were not necessary.  There are many other battles to fight.”

“But they're okay, right?” Tom asks.

“Indeed,” Cochise says, “and they requested that, should I find you alive, I give you their regards.”

“You tell them hi from me, too,” Tom says. 

“I will pass on your message,” Cochise says.

“Why are you here?” Ben interjects.

“The Volm liberate planets that the Espheni attack,” Cochise explains.  “When I learned the Volm had decided to liberate Earth, I requested this assignment in the hopes of seeing your father again.”

Rebecca feels a strange pit in her stomach.  She trusts Tom completely, of course, but she doesn't trust this alien.  There are a million other motives that Cochise and the Volm could have for arriving on Earth, and most of them don’t bode well for Rebecca’s sons, husband, or herself.

It's part of how they've functioned in this new world in which they find themselves.  Tom trusts; Rebecca keeps her distance until she’s won over.  That Tom has a history with this stranger will only make him that much more trusting, Rebecca is sure. 

“There’s only two of you,” Ben points out.  “There are a lot of Espheni.”

“There are other Volm inside the ship.  After seeing your father, I believed a smaller contingent would be better,” Cochise says. 

Tom squints.  “Why not just you, if this isn’t Chal?”

“Because I did not realize you had taken a mate and produced offspring.  I believed you would wish to meet this Volm,” Cochise says.

The Volm behind Cochise shifts, and even if Rebecca can’t see their face, she gets the distinct impression they’re uncomfortable. 

“Why this Volm?” Tom asks.  “I didn’t talk to anyone other than you and Chal.”

This time it’s Cochise that’s definitely uncomfortable.

The Volm steps forward and takes off their helmet.  They look distinctly different from Cochise, and yeah, Rebecca hasn’t seen any of these Volm or whatever so maybe it’s normal for their species, but most of the Espheni look almost the exact same. 

The facial ridges are much less pronounced, and they have small ears that stick out from their head, which match the small nose that kind of sticks out of their face.  This Volm also has dark hair that goes down to about their shoulders.  It’s messy and poorly kept, but maybe it’s a bad case of helmet hair.

Cochise gets up and is about to say something when the other Volm speaks instead.  “I have waited a long time to meet you, Father.  I am Shaschak Il’tisash Cha’Mason, also known as Virginia.  I am your daughter.” 

Tom’s gripping Rebecca’s hand so hard that it’s starting to hurt, but then he stands up and comes around to the other side of the table.  He stops a couple feet away from Virginia and looks so nervous that Rebecca wants to get up and reassure him, if only she knew the right thing to do.

“It’s good to meet you, too, Virginia,” Tom says and Rebecca is reminded the first time he said each of their sons’ names.  Hesitant, scared excitement.  “I know Volm don’t do a lot of physical contact, but can I hug you?”

“Baba has taught me about human customs,” Virginia says, “and he also hugs, so yes, hugging would be acceptable.”

Tom flashes Cochise an affectionate smile before stepping forward and embracing Virginia.  He hugs her tightly and Rebecca notes how Virginia relaxes into his hug. 

While Rebecca still doesn’t trust Cochise, she’s beginning to think about trusting Virginia, or at least wants to bring her into the family.  Something.

There’s knocking at the door, and Tom and Virginia step back from each other. 

“It’s Colonel Weaver,” Ben says.

“Ben, maybe you should show Virginia around,” Tom suggests.  “I don’t think they’re going to want to listen to this.”

“Yeah, okay.  We’ll probably end up in the infirmary, eventually, for when you get done.  Or just yell,” Ben says, nodding.  “C’mon, Virginia.”

Virginia looks down to Cochise, who nods.  They grab their helmet and follow Ben out of the room. 

Rebecca, Tom, and Cochise all look towards the other door, where the knocking is growing more insistent.  If only they had more time together before bringing everyone else into this.  She wants to sort this out.  Whatever this is.

“Tom!  Rebecca!” Weaver’s voice hollers.

“Get ready to meet the rest of humanity,” Rebecca says quietly, looking over at Cochise.

Cochise looks over at her and nods.  “I look forward to it.”


	3. Similitude

            “We might want to head out into the more… isolated parts of the city at first.  They’ll probably be talking for a while,” Ben suggests.  He wants to watch Virginia out of the corner of his eye, but she’s walking behind him.

            “You do not believe that humans will want to see me,” Virginia says.

            “People don’t really like aliens around here, even when they’re on our side.  They don’t like the skitter rebels,” Ben explains.  “They don’t even like you when you’re only kind of alien, trust me.  And you look _really_ alien, Virginia.”

            Virginia’s eyes widen.  “Father has had more than one offspring by a non-human?”

            Ben shakes his head.  “I’ll show you once we get to somewhere away from people.”

            “As you wish.”

            “Just so you know: me, Matt, and Hal all call him Dad.  I don’t know if it’s a Volm thing or whatever, but it’s more casual, more familiar,” Ben says. 

            “I do not want to overstep any bounds,” Virginia says.  “I was not even supposed to reveal myself before Baba told me so, but I believed he was not going to once he discovered your family.  I wished to meet my second parent properly.”

            “He was gonna hide you from us?” Ben asks. 

“I believe he would,” Virginia says.  “It would spare Father many problems.”

That’s an asshole move.  “He can’t do that!  You’re our sister!” Ben exclaims. 

“Sister?” Virginia says.

“If you’re Dad’s daughter, that makes you our sister,” Ben reasons. 

            “I see,” Virginia says.

            “Is that okay?” Ben asks.  Maybe Virginia doesn’t want to be the sister to a bunch of humans she doesn’t actually know.

            “I had not considered that I would have a family on Earth apart from Father,” Virginia says, “and I do not believe I could be an adequate sister.  Volm family structure is very different from human family structure.”

            “Hey, family is family.  As long as you’re going to at least try to put up with us, you’ll be fine.”

            “I have always wanted to meet more humans,” Virginia says.  “I am curious about your species.  Baba has taught me much about humans- it is why I decided to be his daughter- but it is not the same.”

            “You decided?” Ben asks.

            “Volm do not have gender.  Baba decided to be a male because that is what Father is and he wished to be categorized with Father.  He told me I could be a male, a female, or without gender,” Virginia explains.  “For some time I was his son, so I could be like Baba and Father.  Then, I wished to be more Volm, so I decided to be his offspring, with no gender.  Neither of those felt correct, so I decided to be female instead, and so I am now Baba’s daughter.  It feels right.”

            Ben clicks his tongue.  “Cool.  Me, Hal, and Matt all just pretty much went with the genders they told us.  Although I guess Matt’s still young.”

            “So I have three brothers,” Virginia says. 

            Ben grins and nods.  “Yep!”

            “Are we in a sufficiently isolated part of your settlement?  I am curious about your previous comments,” Virginia says.

            Ben looks around.  Only a couple kids usually come out this far; there’s barely a settlement.  “Yeah!”

            They stop walking and Ben sheds his jacket as he turns his back to Virginia.  Figuring since she’s his sister, he might as well show her it all, Ben pulls his shirt up to show her the wreckage of his back.

            She inhales sharply.  “You were a prisoner of the Espheni.”

            “Yeah, but Dad and Hal got me back, and Anne cut the harness off,” Ben says.  “So now, I’m me, but with all kinds of freakish add-ons.”

            Virginia is touching one of the spikes gently, and Ben jumps away as they yell at him.  “I apologize,” Virginia says quickly.  “I was curious about them.”

            “Don’t worry,” Ben says.  He pulls his shirt down and turns back to smile at Virginia.  “They get jumpy sometimes.  And they, uh, don’t really like you.”

            “They do not?” Virginia says, looking away.

            “It’s probably because you’re another alien,” Ben says.  “And they don’t like being touched in general, but they don’t control me anymore, so I can like you just fine.”

            “I am glad,” Virginia says. 

            “Look, I know that it’s gonna be way different for you because there’s pretty much no way for you to hide that you’re half-human, half-alien, but I know what it’s like to be not quite human,” Ben says.  “It can be rough and not everyone likes it.”

            “Do you believe that my other brothers will be opposed to my presence?” Virginia asks.

            “No way!” Ben assures her.  “You’re our sister.”

            “I am also a stranger and an alien who may have an ulterior motive,” Virginia points out.

            Ben shrugs.  “Maybe.  But we’ve met all kinds of people and let them into the 2nd Mass.  I don’t know why we can’t let you in, too, unless you actually do something to hurt us.”

            “I do not wish to harm you or your family, but I understand if they do not want me here,” Virginia says.

“You wanna meet Matt and see?” Ben suggests.  He’s fairly confident that Matt won’t care what Virginia looks like, just that she’s family- and a potential new friend. 

            “Is it not unwise to be in the more populated parts of your settlement?” Virginia asks.

            “He’s in the infirmary and most people are probably trying to get a look at your ship.  If you put your helmet back on, we might be able to slip to the infirmary without anyone noticing, or at least without causing a panic,” Ben says.  “Plus, it’s where I told Mom and Dad to meet us when they got done talking to Weaver.”

            “If you are certain,” Virginia says, putting her helmet back on.  “I am ready.” 

            “Come on,” Ben says.  “And you can walk next to me, you know.”

            “Are you certain?” Virginia asks.

            “Yeah, of course,” Ben says.  It’s just weird trying to talk to someone walking behind you.  “Did Cochise make you walk behind him or something?”

            “Sometimes,” Virginia says as she steps next to Ben.  “I am technically an alien pet, not his offspring.”

            “What does that even mean?” Ben asks.

            “The Volm do not recognize me as a Volm.  They recognize me as property because of my human DNA.  Many Volm keep aliens for various purposes.  It is how Baba met Father,” Virginia says.  “I was categorized among them, even if Baba didn’t keep me for such purposes, and trained me much as one would train a hatchling.”

            “Slaves?” Ben asks, disbelieving.  “He kept Dad as a slave?”

            “Baba assures me it was always what Father wanted,” Virginia says. 

            Ben is saved from having to ask more questions by Pope blocking their path.  “Get out of the way, Pope.  I’m going to see Hal.”

            “Is this one of the aliens from the ship?  We’re just letting it run around free?” Pope asks.

            “Move, Pope,” Ben says, glaring at him.

            Pope backs up, hands up mockingly.  “Your dad’s just going to hand us over to these new aliens on a silver platter, and we’re probably gonna have to call him _President Mason_ or _King Mason_ or something ridiculous like that.”

            “Hey,” Ben says, whipping around and pointing a finger at Pope sternly.  “My dad believes in the Constitution and _republican democracy_.”

            “Of course, of course,” Pope says as Ben and Virginia breeze by.  “Mr. President it is.”

            Ben leans over to Virginia once they’re past Pope.  “Him, you’ll always want to avoid if you can.”

            “I had inferred as much,” Virginia says back.

            “We’re almost to the infirmary, don’t worry,” Ben says.

            “I was not concerned.  He appeared frail and easily overpowered,” Virginia says.

            Ben laughs.  “Yeah, he is.”

            They reach the infirmary without any more incidents and Ben waves to Doctor Glass, hoping to slip by without her noticing the stranger next to him.

            “Wait, Ben!  Who is this?” Doctor Glass says.

            Ben sighs and smiles up at her.  “It’s real hard to explain, Doctor Glass.  Is Matt in with Hal?”

            Doctor Glass nods.  “Are you sure that you should take a stranger in to see him?”

            “Yeah, don’t worry.  Matt wants to meet her,” Ben says.

            “Leave the door open,” Doctor Glass says, looking at him suspiciously.

            Ben nods and turns to Virginia.  “You ready?”

            “I am.”

            Ben knocks on the door before entering.  “Hey, Matt.  How is he?”

            Matt doesn’t look up from where he’s watching Hal despondently.  “The same.  He didn’t even react to the big noise outside.  What was it?”

            “We’ve, uh, got some new friends, I think.  And we have a sister now,” Ben says. 

            Matt turns away from Hal to look at Ben, clearly surprised, before catching sight of Virginia.  “What?”

            “You can take off your helmet,” Ben says to Virginia before turning back to Matt.  “I don’t have all the details, not really, but I guess sometime before Dad met Mom, Dad lived with an alien.”  He figures he should leave out the possible slave thing.  “The alien landed today, and told Dad that they had a kid together.  Her.”

            “I am Virginia, of the Volm,” Virginia says. 

            Matt gets off his chair and stares up at Virginia.  “I’m Matt, of the humans.”

            “It is good to meet you,” Virginia says.

            Matt looks between Virginia and Hal suspiciously.  “Does this mean that Hal isn’t oldest anymore?  He’s not gonna like that.”

            “I am uncertain of my place here, but I do not wish to cause problems for any of my human relations,” Virginia says. 

             “With us, duh,” Matt says.  “That’s your place.”

            “I hope so,” Virginia says.

            “Come here,” Matt says, pulling Virginia over to Hal and pointing at a chair.  “Sit.”

            Virginia does so and Ben sits down in the chair on the other side of Hal.  He watches, raising his eyebrows as Matt stands next to Virginia with an air of self-importance that makes Ben’s lips twitch up a little. 

            “This is Hal,” Matt says, patting Hal’s shoulder.  “He’s our older brother.”

            “You just said that I may be older than he is,” Virginia says, narrowing her eyes a little.

            “Even if you are older, Hal’s still our older brother,” Matt says.  “He’s always keeping all of us safe and watching out for us when Mom and Dad have other stuff to do because he’s real protective.  They’ve been real busy, especially since we got to Charleston.”

            Sometimes, Ben wonders what it’s like to have the relationship with Hal that Matt has. 

            “He is asleep?” Virginia asks.  “But like a Volm sleeps, which is not right.  Humans are lighter sleepers.”

            “The Espheni captured us,” Ben interjects.  “Karen did something to him… We don’t know what.”

            Matt turns and glares at him, giving him a clear ‘shut up’ look, and Ben puts his hands up in self-defense. 

            Virginia looks between them, clearly confused. 

            “Doctor Glass says he might wake up on his own.  We’ve just gotta wait,” Matt says, jaw set like the little soldier that he wants to be. 

            Virginia frowns and nods a little to herself.  “Why are you informing me of this?” 

            Matt looks up at her.  “You’re his sister.  You can get to know all of us, but Hal might not wake up for a while, so I thought you should know about him, too.  Hal’s real cool and important.” 

            “I understand,” Virginia says.  “Please, tell me more about Hal.”

            Matt brightens up, rocking back and forth on his heels.  “He taught me all about lacrosse, and one time we were at a lacrosse camp (he was the coach) and everyone thought that he was the best coach in the whole camp, which should tell you a lot.  Hal made sure no one picked on me!  It was so much fun!” 

            Ben can’t read Volm/human hybrid expressions yet, but Virginia looks slightly overwhelmed by this information.  “And was Ben there as well?  Is this traditional training for young humans?”

            Matt laughs.  “Nah, Ben only went to nerd camps.  He was probably at, like, math camp that week.”

            “It was science camp, Matt!” Ben corrects, flushing a little.  He doesn’t want their new sister to write him off as a boring nerd like his brothers have… and in retrospect, correcting which kind of nerd camp he went to isn’t going to help.  “It was _space_ camp.  Really cool.”

            “We’re talking about lacrosse, Ben!” Matt says.  

            “Hey, I kind of know about lacrosse.  Mom made me go to all Hal’s games,” Ben says.  When he notices the continually overwhelmed look on Virginia’s face, he nods back towards her.  “Go on, tell her about Hal.”

            He leans back and tries to keep his mouth shut as Matt goes on and on about how _great_ Hal is, keeping an eye on Virginia’s reactions.  Slowly, though, he looks back down to his older brother’s face.  He wishes so much that he could have done something to stop Karen from doing whatever it is she did. 

            Confident that Matt is too wrapped up in telling Virginia about Hal, and equally confident that Virginia is too busy trying to remember everything he says, Ben slips his hand into Hal’s and squeezes hard.


	4. The Shape of Things to Come

            “What exactly is going on here, Tom?” Weaver asks when Tom opens the door.  There are two soldiers behind him. 

            “We’ve got allies now,” Tom says.  “We’re not fighting alone anymore.”

            “What do you mean, Tom?”

            Rebecca comes up behind Tom.  “Come in, Weaver.  Let Tom and… Cochise explain.  Leave the soldiers outside, though.”

            Tom smiles at her gratefully.  She seems to be handling the arrival of her husband’s alien ex-boyfriend and his surprise daughter incredibly well, but Tom wants the chance to talk her alone to get her thoughts.  To make sure she’s really okay, and not putting on a front because of Cochise.

            “Stay outside,” Weaver instructs them before stepping inside.

Tom breathes a sigh of relief.  The thought of soldiers holding guns at Cochise makes him feel uneasy.  He’s sure that Cochise is used to it, but Tom doesn’t like it. 

Tom closes the door and leads a hesitant looking Weaver towards the table.  “This is Cochise.  He’s an ally.”

            “How do you know that, Tom?” Weaver asks.

            Tom inhales deeply. “He’s from a species who fights the skitters.  The Volm.”  He looks back at Cochise.  “You guys still do that, right?”

            “The Volm will fight the Espheni until we have eradicated them from the galaxy,” Cochise confirms. 

            “And how do you know _that_?” Weaver asks, crossing his arms.

            When Tom doesn’t answer right away, Rebecca fills in for him.  “Tom and Cochise used to date, so Tom knows a little bit more about our new allies than the rest of us.”

            Weaver raises an eyebrow.  “You used to date an alien?”

            “Technically, I abducted him in the hopes of discovering that your species would make useful allies against the Espheni.  He wished to remain, and I kept him until it no longer was safe to do so.  In the interim, we developed a mutual affection for each other that became a romantic relationship, which, unknown to Tom, resulted in an offspring,” Cochise explains.

            “Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute.  You have another kid, Tom?  With this alien?” Weaver asks as he rubs his temple.

            “Surprise,” Tom says.  “Ben’s watching her now, showing her around.”

            “Tom!  You can’t just unilaterally decide to let an alien wander around Charleston,” Weaver says.

            “They’re our allies, Dan.  They’ve been fighting the Espheni longer than we have.  We could use their help,” Tom says.  “And she’s my daughter.”

            “You’re sure?” Weaver asks, looking between Tom and Rebecca.

            “Yeah, she looks part human,” Rebecca confirms.

            “I would not lie to Tom, and I would not lie about Virginia’s parentage,” Cochise interjects.

            Tom still can’t believe that Cochise somehow bore and hatched a half human egg.  He thought that that was supposed to be impossible.  Did Cochise know when he dropped him back on Earth?  The thought that Cochise might have hid his kid from him makes him angry.

            “I’m sure Ben’s not showing Virginia anything she shouldn’t see,” Rebecca says, leading the two men back to the table to sit.  “Maybe we should turn back to military matters.  I want to know what Cochise can do to make Charleston more secure.”

            “That is a wise idea, Rebecca,” Cochise says.  “My comrades will be eager to establish a secure perimeter.”

            “What kind of perimeter?” Weaver asks, still suspicious. 

            “We have weapons capable of holding off Espheni beamers and mechs with ease,” Cochise says. 

            “If you set up a perimeter, doesn’t that make us more of a target?  They’ll know exactly where we are,” Weaver asks.

            “They will eventually locate you- if they have not done so already- and when they do, they will bomb this settlement out of existence; we located you, after all,” Cochise says.  “We can prevent any attempted bombing.”

            “He’s right,” Tom says.  “When we were just the 2nd Mass, we could evacuate, but I don’t think we can just leave Charleston.  Not now.”

            “We did destabilize their political system,” Rebecca points out, raising her eyebrows at Tom.

            “Yeah…” Tom says, looking at his hands, resting on the table.  Betraying Arthur had to be done, but it hadn’t been easy. 

            Rebecca sighs and rubs his back.  “It’s okay.  We had to do it, honey.”

            Tom turns to flash a smile at her.  “Yeah, we did.”  He turns back to Weaver.  “We’ve gotta let them set up a perimeter.  My personal history aside, it’s the best choice.”

            “We have done this on many worlds,” Cochise says.  “It is what we do.  We will defend this settlement and allow your people to continue with their lives as they normally do.” 

            “What do we have to give up for this?” Rebecca asks.  “What’s the cost?”

            “We only require space,” Cochise says.

            “You’re not taking anyone’s land,” Weaver says.  “No one will go for a plan where they have to give up their land.”

            “There is much unclaimed space outside the limits of this city,” Cochise says.  “We do not need to take any of yours.”

            “If people can learn to deal with rebel skitters outside their doors, they can learn to deal with the Volm, too,” Rebecca says. 

            Tom doesn’t point out that _someone_ in Charleston almost murdered Ben over it.  And that that someone could still be around, just waiting.

            “Rebel skitters?” Cochise asks.

            “Our son was contacted by a group of skitters who began to fight against their programming,” Tom says. 

            “Such things are impossible,” Cochise says.

            “I didn’t believe it either, but it’s true,” Rebecca says.  “They’ve given us key intelligence and helped us mess up the Espheni’s plans.”

            “They are manipulating you through your son because they know that is your weakness,” Cochise says, looking at Tom seriously.  “You must eliminate this threat to your wellbeing.”

            “They’ve had plenty of chances to take us all out, and the targets they’ve helped us eliminate are way too costly for it to be a deception,” Rebecca says.  “I was leery too, but they’re legit.” 

            “Fascinating,” Cochise says. 

            “Yeah, yeah,” Weaver says.  “But how do we know that you’re legit?  That you’re not a bigger threat?”

            “I suppose you cannot be certain,” Cochise says, looking at Weaver.  “My people bear yours no ill will; however, I have no way to prove it to you.” 

            “At least you’re honest about that,” Weaver says. 

            “I believe there is an analogous situation from your nation’s history,” Cochise says.

            “You know about human history?” Weaver asks.

            “I’m not surprised,” Rebecca says, nudging at Tom with a smile on her face.

            “Yes, Tom taught me a great deal about human history, and I studied more after he left in order to ensure our daughter was well educated on her human ancestry,” Cochise says.  “During your second world war, the Americans and the British had to work with the Russians, despite the mistrust between them, because they faced a greater enemy.  They were victorious, and I believe we can be victorious as well.”

            Tom laughs and nods.  “He’s got a point.  Although, you’re not much of a Stalin, Cochise.”

            Cochise pauses and gives Tom a look that he can’t place.  It’s unsettling; Tom remembers when he knew all of Cochise’s expressions.  “Thank you, Tom.”

            Tom nods a little, unsteady this time. 

            “Look,” Rebecca says, squeezing his hand.  “I don’t see where we have much of a choice.  We can keep fighting with just the rebel skitters or we can form a new alliance with these new aliens who, unless they’re lying, at least have some serious hardware.”

            “Okay,” Weaver says, nodding.  “You’ve sold me.  Ish.  But other people aren’t going to go along with it, especially since this is the second batch of aliens you two are vouching for.  Especially once they find out that Tom’s involved with them, too.  You’re going to have to keep that quiet.”

            “She does not look like any other Volm.  I believe even a non-Volm could tell the difference,” Cochise says. 

            “I could tell she was different when she took her helmet off,” Rebecca says.

“I will order her to wear her helmet at all times,” Cochise says.

            “That’s not going to work,” Rebecca interjects before Tom can.  “If people find out there’s a cover up, they’ll riot.  It’s best to be straight with people and let them work it out for themselves.  Are you okay airing your personal business like that, Tom?”

            “Yeah,” Tom says, nodding.  “How about you, Cochise?”

            “It is already an open secret among the Volm, and I trust your judgment in human matters, Tom,” Cochise says. 

            “We’ll have an announcement tomorrow morning, early,” Tom says.  He looks over at Rebecca.  She has to be exhausted and they have to go check on Hal.  “Until then, just put out the word that things are okay.  No need to panic.”

            “Yes, Mr. President,” Weaver says sarcastically. 

            “Don’t call me that.  Not the president.  We have to hold new elections,” Tom says, shaking his head.

            Weaver just snorts as he gets up and leaves, leaving Tom, Rebecca, and Cochise alone.

            “We should go see Hal,” Rebecca says, “and you should talk to Virginia.  She seemed eager to meet you.”

            “It has been her goal to meet her father,” Cochise says.  “I have tried to tell her of you, but it has never been enough for her.”

            “Come on, lets go,” Tom says, getting up.

            “Do you wish for me to return to my ship?” Cochise asks.

            “You can come with us,” Rebecca says.  “Your daughter will be with Ben, and I know you must be worried about her, wandering around a strange planet.”

            “I am not,” Cochise says, “but I will come with you.”

            Walking down the hall with Cochise on one side of him and Rebecca on the other is a surreal feeling for Tom.  He slips his hand into Rebecca’s, smiling a little as she bumps into him on purpose.


	5. Terra Nova

            Rebecca ends up in Hal’s hospital room with Cochise, while Tom and Virginia talk outside.  She forced Ben to take Matt to get food and to go to bed, because otherwise Matt would never leave.

            She sits at Hal’s bedside, holding his hand and fussing with his hair.  “You’re going to need a haircut when you wake up,” she says, swallowing hard.

            Karen isn’t Karen anymore.  If Rebecca ever gets the shot, she’ll take it without hesitation after this, after watching her torture her sons and her husband.

            Rebecca looks across her eldest son’s unconscious body at Cochise.  Her husband’s ex-boyfriend come to liberate the planet with their daughter.  Somehow their lives went from science fiction action-adventure to science fiction soap opera in a hot minute.

            “I want to reassure you that I do not want to cause problems for you,” Cochise says softly.

            “Excuse me?” Rebecca asks. 

            “I have read many human novels.  When a former lover returns in them, it is often in an attempt to win someone back.  I wish to ensure you that is not my intention anymore,” Cochise says.

            “Anymore?” Rebecca asks, raising an eyebrow.

            “I had originally hoped I would be able to find Tom and reunite with him, to be as we were.  That was before I discovered that he had found a mate and produced offspring of his own,” Cochise says. 

            “And now?” Rebecca asks.

            “When we parted, I told Tom that he should seek out fulfilling relationships with other humans because I feared for him,” Cochise says.  “From what I have seen, you seem to care deeply for Tom.  I am pleased that he has found such a mate.”

            “I love him, it’s true,” Rebecca says.  He looks back down to Hal, squeezing his hand hard.  “More than almost anything.”

            “I am concerned about one matter,” Cochise says.

            “What?” Rebecca asks, looking back up at Cochise.

            “When I arrived, your initial thought was that I had come to hurt Tom,” Cochise says, sounding almost hurt.  “Why?”

            “Yeah, I guess it was stupid to assume that you had come all this way to hurt Tom,” Rebecca says.  “Although, he does have that kind of effect on people- a very strong effect, I mean.  I could see it.”

            Judging from how Tom had been after they had “broken up,” Cochise has a similar effect on people.  Or, at least on Tom.

            “Was he so hurt when he left me that you would think that I would do harm to Tom?” Cochise asks.  “I worried greatly about him, but I did not fully consider what I may have done to him until now.”

            Rebecca presses her lips together.  She doesn’t trust Cochise, but she can empathize with his position.  He’s not asking about sensitive information; he’s asking about Tom’s wellbeing.  She does believe Cochise when he says he cares about Tom.  And, honestly, in the messed up world they find themselves, having someone else to care about Tom can only be good. 

If Rebecca died, she knows he wouldn’t be able to go it alone very well.  Better this alien with his fancy weaponry and love than someone else who doesn’t really get Tom.

“He was unlike anyone I had ever met, and not really in a good way at first.  It was like there was something missing in him,” Rebecca says.

            “Something missing?” Cochise asks. 

            “He’d stare off into space.  All the time- he had so much trouble concentrating, especially that first year.  Tom would always walk behind people, even if there was plenty of space, and forget about asking him to lead you somewhere,” Rebecca says, remembering their college days for the first time in a long time.  They had been so young back then.  “And he’d just absolutely refuse to talk about his ex-boyfriend and that year you spent together, which makes sense now, but was just concerning back then because he wouldn’t just refuse to answer.  Tom would turn scary pale and just shut down completely.  It was years as really close friends before I heard anything about you beyond your name.”

            “He did not speak of me at all?” Cochise says. 

            “Tom did talk about you eventually, to me at least,” Rebecca says.  “I don’t know about anyone else.”

            “I am glad that he was able to talk somewhat of his experience eventually,” Cochise says.  “I know it had to be difficult for him, to not be open.”

            “He had a lot of nice things to say about you.  You did a lot for him, and I remember being so glad that you had helped him the way you did- getting him away from his dad, especially,” Rebecca says.  “I was actually pretty fond of you, until you actually showed up.”

            “Have I done something to offend you since I arrived?  I have already told you that I do not wish to threaten you,” Cochise says.

            Rebecca snorts.  “I trust Tom completely.  Our relationship is solid.  But you’re an alien that I don’t know.  And maybe you’re completely legit and want to help us-“

            “I do!” Cochise interjects.  “I still care deeply for Tom.”

            “Okay, and _maybe_ that’s true,” Rebecca says, bristling a little at being interrupted.  “You love him; he’s the father of your kid- I get that.” She gestures at where their eldest son is laying between them.  “I _really_ get that.  But somehow I doubt that whatever Volm general is in charge of this cares about your feelings or my family or my species.  So if you or your daughter or your soldiers make a move that threatens my sons or my husband, I’ll do whatever I have to do keep them safe.”

            Cochise nods a little.  It seems almost human.  “I understand.  I am glad that Tom has such a fierce mate to help keep him safe during this war.  I had been worried when I discovered that Tom’s planet had been targeted by the Espheni.  I tried to teach him to defend himself while he was in my care, and we decided that it was not something that he had the capacity for.”

            “You get good fast when you don’t have any choice,” Rebecca says.  “It was hard for him to kill at first, but after they took Ben… I think it got easier for him after that.  I think that’s when it became real.” 

            “When he was with me, we had a training device that appeared exactly like an Espheni agent.  He could not shoot it with the stunning gun without assurances that it was not real and until I made it still,” Cochise says.  “I believe that he could only do it because he wished to impress me.”

            Rebecca laughs and nods.  “That sounds like Tom when he was young, always so eager to please.” 

            “He has changed since I left him here,” Cochise says. 

            Rebecca looks up at Cochise seriously.  “He’s a person.  Of course he’s changed.”

            “Volm do not change.  We attempt to remain as constant as possible,” Cochise says.

            “Somehow, I doubt you’re the same,” Rebecca says. 

            “How can you assess this?” Cochise asks. 

            Rebecca looks back down to Hal, strokes his cheek with the back of her hand.  She remembers when she couldn’t imagine loving anyone more than Tom.  And then she had felt Hal kick her in her uterus, and everything changed.  “You’ve become a parent since you left him behind.  Being a parent changes you, Cochise.  There’s nothing you can do to keep that from happening.” 

            In the periphery of her vision, she sees Cochise lean back in his chair and examine her as watches over her son. 


	6. Up With the Birds

            “I wish I knew what to say,” Tom says, sitting with her on the couch outside Hal’s room.  It’s late and Anne is in her office, so it’s just them.  “There’s so much _to_ say.” 

            “I have been thinking about meeting you since I hatched.  I had not imagined that you would already have a complete family,” Virginia says.  “I understand if you do not want to say anything.  I do not have to be your daughter.  It is unfair to expect anything from you under such circumstances.”

            “No!” Tom says, startled that she’d think that.  “No, a family can always get bigger, Virginia.  If you want to be my daughter, you are.”

            “I am glad, Father,” Virginia says.  “Or, would you prefer Dad?  Ben informed me that ‘dad’ is the common human term.”

            “Whatever you prefer,” Tom says.  “I want you to be comfortable.”

            “I have always called you Father,” Virginia says. 

            “Then that’s great, Virginia,” Tom assures her. 

            “Baba told me a lot about you,” Virginia says, and Tom smiles at the term ‘baba,’ “and when I was a hatchling, I enjoyed looking at the drawings you left in our quarters.”

            Tom smiles at the memories.  “We had a lot of fun.  Cochise was hesitant at first, but I coaxed him into it.”

            “They made me feel close to you,” Virginia says. 

            “I’d like to see them again, even if I wasn’t much of an artist,” Tom says.  “I can tell you about them; most of the places I drew have probably been destroyed, though.”

            “You cannot see them again.  They have been destroyed,” Virginia says.

            “Oh, someone painted over them?” Tom asks, kind of disappointed.  Maybe it had been stupid, but Tom had hoped that Cochise would keep his drawings, at least some of them.  They had spent so much time drawing and sharing together.  Obviously the tic tac toe boards would go eventually, but not the stuff that mattered. 

            Virginia looks away from him.  “The Espheni destroyed the ship you lived on when I was six.  We have been on multiple ships since.”

            Tom breathes out hard.  Unknown to him, he had had a daughter out there all along that he should have been worrying about.  “I’m sorry.  What happened?”

            “What happens to many ships.  We lost all support systems when under attack and had to evacuate to another ship,” Virginia says, her voice gaining an edge that Tom hasn’t heard yet.  She leans back. “I was reading in our quarters; Baba was at his duty station, defending the ship when the evacuation order came.  Baba should have left me behind, but he risked his own wellbeing to save my life.”

            Tom reaches over and tentatively squeezes her arm even as his chest constricts.  So close to losing her before he even knew she existed.  “That’s what a father- any parent- is supposed to do.  Keep their children safe.” 

            “It is why Volm do not raise their true offspring,” Virginia says. 

            “True children?” Tom asks.  “Aren’t you Cochise’s daughter?”

            “Of course, I hatched from the egg he laid.  My human ancestry prevents me from being a true Volm or from them viewing me as his true offspring.  Technically, I am his alien pet, not his offspring.  It is why I grew up with him, not on the nestships,” Virginia explains easily. 

            Tom’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel about it.  He’d rather that Cochise raise their daughter than some strangers, but he imagines it must have been alienating growing up without other kids around.  “Did you like growing up with Cochise instead of with other kids your age?” 

            Virginia pauses as if she’s never considered it before.  “Yes,” she eventually says.  “Baba was patient with my human weaknesses in ways that the instructors on the nestships never would have been.  It also allowed me to learn of you and of Earth.  Humanity is not important enough to be part of most Volm’s education.”

            “I’m not surprised,” Tom says.  “But I’m glad you got to grow up with Cochise.  I told him that he’d make a good parent.”

            “You knew about me?” Virginia asks. 

            “No, I didn’t,” Tom says sincerely.  “I had no idea you existed before today, I promise.  I didn’t even know it was possible for a human to have kids with a Volm.”

            “It is an unprecedented event, as far as Baba has been able to determine,” Virginia says.  “He has never heard of a Volm having offspring with an alien.”

            “If I had known, I wouldn’t have left you,” Tom says.  He wraps an arm around Virginia, wanting to hold his daughter.  “I promise, I never would have left you behind, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me.”

            “It is okay,” Virginia says.  She leans into his touch, resting her forehead against his cheek in a way that’s kind of uncomfortable for him.  It doesn’t matter.  “It would have been dangerous for you.” 

            “I would have taken the risks, in order to get to watch you grow up,” Tom says, trying not to think about everything he must have missed. 

            “No one can keep two pets, and our missions were dangerous.  I do not have the same strength and resilience as a full Volm would, but I am stronger than an average human, and capable of withstanding much more extreme environments,” Virginia says.  “It is possible that you would have perished.  As much as I wished to meet you, I was glad that you were safe and on Earth.” 

            Tom doesn’t want to think about the perilous position Virginia lived in.  And still lives in, Tom realizes.  If anything, it’s only gotten more perilous.  “As much as I’m happy to have you and Cochise here, I want to prepare you because not everyone will be as happy.”

            Virginia pulls back and looks up at him.  Her eyes are the same pretty yellow shade as Cochise’s, with just the barest hint of white around the edges.  “Ben has informed me about how people feel about non-humans.  It is okay; I have worked alongside many hostile species, many of whom were more formidable than humans.  I already met someone who dislikes aliens, and I was not concerned.”

            Tom frowns.  “Who?”

            “I believe Ben called him ‘Pope,’” Virginia says, tilting her head.  “I find it confusing.  The Pope is supposed to behave with kindness, is he not?”

            It takes Tom a second to pull himself away from imagining smashing Pope’s face in with his fist to process what Virginia said.  “He’s not _the_ Pope.  It’s his last name.”  He pauses.  “You know about the Pope?”  He doesn’t remember talking religion with Cochise.  

            “Baba has a lot of information about Earth cultures.  I read independently, especially about things that Baba did not know about,” Virginia says.  “It is fascinating.” 

            “I’m sure he loves it when you tell him about what you’ve been reading about,” Tom says, smiling fondly as he remembers all the long hours he spent teaching Cochise about things.

            “Yes,” Virginia says.  “He says it makes long campaigns more tolerable.”

            “Long campaigns?” Tom asks, raising an eyebrow.

            “Since I was old enough to leave the ship, Baba has taken me with him when he leaves the ship to fight,” Virginia says. 

            “To fight?” Tom asks.  “Like, you would fight?”

            “I am Volm.  I had to learn to fight.  I did not learn in the traditional way because I was not allowed in the nestships.  Baba taught me the basics when I was very young, and then I honed my skills in the midst of battle,” Virginia says proudly. 

            “He let you fight?” Tom asks, feeling indignant.  All he wants is his kids to be safe, goddammit.  All of them.  Even the ones he doesn’t know about (although, this should be the _only_ kid he didn’t know about).

            “Of course,” Virginia says.  “I am Volm.”

            Tom presses his lips together and tries to be understanding of Cochise’s position (even if he’s not sure of that position, but he’s pretty sure that the Volm don’t do maternity leave or daycare).  “I’m glad you’re okay, and here now.” 

            “Yes, and now I can fight in defense of the home world I have,” Virginia says.  She rests her hand on Tom’s arm.  “I am excited to be here, and to be able to show you how well I fight.  Baba is very proud of me and I hope you will be too.”

            Tom’s heart sinks as she rests her head on his shoulder.  All his kids, all so eager to be soldiers.  Given that Virginia is Volm, raised by a Volm (even if Cochise isn’t the most Volm-like Volm around), it honestly shouldn’t surprise him, but it does.  It always does. 

            He wonders if there’s something in his DNA that he’s passed onto his kids that makes them all such eager fighters.  It’d be pretty ironic, considering how reluctant he’s always been in confrontations, nonetheless actual fights. 

            It doesn’t really matter.  Tom has decades of Virginia’s life to get caught up on, and that needs to be his priority, not musing on his DNA.

            “You know what’s interesting about your name?” Tom asks.

            “It is the name of a US state as well as being a name,” Virginia says quickly. 

            “That’s true,” Tom says, smiling.  “It’s also the name of the first English colonist born on this continent.”

            “That must be why Baba named me Virginia, then,” she says, clearly thinking hard, “because the historical significance reminded him of you.”

            “It’s also a pretty name,” Tom says.

            “Baba believed I should have both a human and a Volm name, to ensure I do not forget my human ancestry,” Virginia says.  “He most often uses my human name.”

            “Is that alright with you?  I mean, I never figured out how to pronounce Cochise’s Volm name- which is why I had to give him a nickname- but I would try to learn your Volm name if you wanted,” Tom says.  He probably shouldn’t make promises he’s not entirely sure he can keep, but he wants to be a good father, even if he’s not sure how to be a good dad to a half Volm kid.

            “I enjoy my human name,” Virginia says.  “You may continue to use it.”

            “Okay, I will,” Tom says.  “But if you ever need anything, you should tell me, okay?”

            “Do not worry about me.  I am capable of ensuring my own safety,” Virginia says.  “I just… really want to have a relationship with you and my brothers.  If that is acceptable.”

            “Of course it is!” Tom says, hugging her again.  “You, Ben, and Matt all seemed to be getting along in there when we found you, so I’m sure they want to get to know you better, too.”

            “They were most welcoming- and Matt told me about our other brother, Hal.  I look forward to meeting him as well,” Virginia says, head resting on his chest.

            “All three of my sons are great boys,” Tom says.  “I know you didn’t expect to find more family here, but I’m glad you’re open to getting to know them.” 

            Virginia makes some indecipherable noise as Tom rocks her back and forth. 


	7. Don't Let it Break Your Heart

            Cochise collects his daughter from Tom, learns when the speech tomorrow will be, and leads her back to their ship.  The crowd has mostly dissipated, and while they receive hard looks and mutters from some of the citizens they pass, they do not bother the two Volm passing through.

            “I must report back to my superiors,” Cochise informs Virginia once they have reached the ship. 

            “Do you have to do it right now?” Virginia asks.  “They will not expect you for several hours.  They may not even answer yet; we are not their priority.”

            “We may eat first,” Cochise says.  “I know today must have been exhausting for you.”

            “I am fine, Baba,” Virginia says.  “It has been exhilarating.  I cannot believe we are finally on Earth, as we both have dreamed of for so many years.”

            “It is exciting,” Cochise says without much enthusiasm.  “You may return to our quarters on your own, and I will bring our food.”

            “By myself?” Virginia asks. 

            “Yes, there are not many Volm around at this time,” Cochise says.  And he had forced Volm who vocally disapproved of her to transfer to a different ship.  The benefits of command.

            “I will see you soon,” Virginia says, setting off for their room before Cochise can say anything more. 

            Cochise watches her go, small smile around his lips.  He wishes that many things had been different for her, but he is also grateful for her every day.

            He takes his time getting their food, contemplating their arrival on Earth.  While he had told Tom that he had wanted him to move on and have a fulfilling human life and meant it, somehow Cochise had not believed it would happen.  After all, he had told Tom to have a human life before he was aware of their offspring. 

            Volm do not have family units like humans, so it is most puzzling that Cochise desires a full human family unit.  He desires to have Tom as his mate again.  He desires to have Tom help him take care of Virginia.  He wishes they could be a family together, and he had believed once they arrived on Earth, his desires would be fulfilled, albeit decades too late for Tom to see Virginia when she was a small hatchling.  Cochise would be able to hold Tom in his arms again, to express his love again.

            That is, until Tom had introduced him to his mate, Rebecca.  It was then that Cochise had realized that he would not have the family unit that he desired.  Tom seems eager to have a relationship with their daughter, however, which is truly the most important thing. 

            It had been foolish of Cochise to think Tom would somehow know to wait for him, and yet it hurts, somewhere inside him. 

At least his mate is all that Cochise could have hoped for.  She seems to love him deeply and has managed to protect him during this war, which speaks volumes about her abilities as a warrior.  While he knows that Rebecca would not require his approval, she has it.  Cochise is glad that Tom has found a mate worthy of his love and Cochise will do everything in his power to preserve all members of the Mason family, for Tom’s sake. 

Cochise gathers the food for him and Virginia once he has composed himself.  He breathes in deeply and opens the door, relieved when she is sitting in the chair by the table. 

They eat in silence, Cochise attempting to gauge Virginia’s mood. 

“Are you okay, Baba?” Virginia asks.  “I know that you had hoped to reunite with Father in a different way.”

“I am glad to know that he is still alive,” Cochise says, “and I believe that is mate is suitable for him, which is also a relief.  It means that he has lived a good life.”

“Ben informed me that I have three brothers,” Virginia says.  “They wish for us to be part of their family.”

Cochise smiles sadly at her.  “I believe they wish for you to be a part of their family, and I am glad you will be able to have relationships with your siblings.”

“I enjoyed talking to Ben and Matt, and they told me about our third brother, Hal,” Virginia says.  She sighs and looks up at him.  “The Espheni have compromised two of my brothers.”

Cochise nods. 

“I believe we should attempt to help them.  Ben has remnants of the Espheni slave device in his back, and Hal has been rendered unconscious by some unknown mechanism.  We have the technology to remove the device from Ben, and perhaps we have a way to heal Hal,” Virginia says.  “They are our allies now, so it is permissible to give aid.”

“I will see what aid we can render them,” Cochise says.  “I am not certain that they will accept our aid.”

“Father trusts you.  He loves you,” Virginia says.  “And I believe that Ben and Matt like me; I enjoyed talking to them.”

“Tom does not love me anymore,” Cochise says, squeezing her shoulder gently.  “He already has a mate.  I am certain that this does not diminish his feelings for you.  You are his offspring.”

“He still loves you,” Virginia says with certainty. 

“It does not matter,” Cochise says resolutely.  He had said that he had no intention of reclaiming Tom’s love, and he had meant it.  “He has his Rebecca.”

Virginia crosses around the table and hugs him.  “I know that you have longed to be with Father again.  I am sorry.”

“Do not worry about me, Virginia.  I am glad you will be able to know your human father.  He is a good man and I believe you will both benefit,” Cochise says, stroking her hair.  “You are a good daughter.” 

“I have been lucky to have you as my parent,” Virginia says.  “I know that you have sacrificed much to take care of me.  I hear how some of your comrades talk about you, and I know I have caused them to alienate you.”

“There is nothing more important than you,” Cochise says.  He presses his lips to the top of her head.  “You are not responsible for how other people treat you, or for how they treat me.” 

Virginia nods.  “I know.  You have told me so many times.”

“We will have a long day tomorrow, so you should make sure that you receive adequate rest tonight,” Cochise says.  The amount of rest that Virginia requires has been variable in the past, and while her sleeping is mostly human, sometimes she exhausts herself and requires extra rest. “We must be there for Tom’s speech, and once the humans grant permission, we will have to construct our perimeter.”

“Do you believe they will grant permission easily?” Virginia says. 

“Yes,” Cochise says.  “We discussed it with one of Tom’s comrades and managed to persuade him, as well as Rebecca, who was also hesitant at first.  I hope other humans will also see sense.”

“Baba, I have studied about humans, and I have learned that they are volatile and varied, perhaps more so than any species we have encountered thus far,” Virginia says.  “Sometimes, I feel this way as well, despite not being wholly human and being raised by you.  Do not be overconfident.” 

Cochise smiles with pride.  His daughter has become more tactically inclined, as well as growing into a fierce warrior.  “Thank you for your insight.” 

“Goodnight, Baba,” Virginia says.

“Goodnight, Virginia,” Cochise says, stroking her hair again before sending her to get ready for bed.  “I love you.”

He watches to make sure that she falls asleep before going to report back to his superiors, telling them about how it is all okay on Earth, that they have made productive contact with the native species.

“And the human that you used to keep?” his superior, his father asks.  “Have you discovered his location?”

“I have not located him,” Cochise says quietly.  He is the only one who will have contact with Volm Command, so no one will be able to contradict him.  “And I am not attempting to.  I am focused on our mission.”

“And your current pet?”

“My _daughter_ is disappointed, of course, but she is strong and conducting herself admirably,” Cochise says, gritting his teeth.

“Chichauk Il-“

Cochise presses the button and turns his father off.  He has already answered all of the official questions anyway.


	8. Hearts and Minds

            Tom watches Rebecca brush her hair when they finally make it back to their quarters.  It reminds her of being back in Boston, of their old college days.  No matter how hectic their lives got back then, she’d always brush out her hair and he’d always sit and watch her.

            “Are you okay?” Tom eventually asks.  “I know today was… a lot.”

            “Today we’ve been tortured, along with two of our sons.  I had to watch all three of you get tortured by someone who used to be a friend.  Plus the fact that Hal is lying in the infirmary.  We don’t even know if he’s going to wake up, or what state he’ll be in when he does wake up.  And _then_ a new set of aliens showed up, with your long lost daughter,” Rebecca rubs her temples and tosses her hairbrush aside.  She crawls up the bed and snuggles next to him.  “No, I’m not okay.  I’m exhausted and furious and glad we’re all alive for now.”

            “Okay, dumb question,” Tom says as he wraps his arms around her. 

            She looks up at him, tired smile playing around her lips.  “Okay, same dumb question to you.  Are you okay?”

            Tom smiles down at her.  “It’s been a long day, and I know so many terrible things have happened, but I’m glad the Volm are here.  We have a much better chance now that they’re here.  This is a good thing for us.”

            Rebecca sighs and brushes her hand over his beard.  “We can’t trust them.  You know that.” 

            “I know we can’t trust all the Volm; I’m not a total idiot.”  Tom turns his head to kiss her hand.  “We can trust Cochise and Virginia.” 

            “No, we can’t,” Rebecca says, knowing this is a futile fight.  “At the end of the day, we can’t trust anyone but ourselves.”

            “We can trust Cochise and Virginia,” Tom repeats.  “I know we can’t trust the Volm, better than anyone, but we can trust Cochise and Virginia.”

            “What do you mean?” Rebecca asks.  “Better than anyone?”

            “When I lived with Cochise, I studied their history, learned about their values,” Tom says.  “They’d destroy our planet right now if they thought it would further their goals.”

            Rebecca nods.  “Yeah, I figured as much.”

“But I know Cochise.  He cares, Rebecca.  Not just about me, but about people in general,” Tom says.  “It’s why it’s so good that he’s here.  He wouldn’t blow up a planet; he’d do everything he could to stop it.”

“But how in charge is he?” Rebecca says.  “If his higher ups tell him to, he might not have any choice.”

“Rebecca, I know him.  He wouldn’t.  He’d do everything he could to put a stop to it,” Tom says.  “He _would_ put a stop to it.”

            “Tom, you’ve been apart for decades,” Rebecca says.  “You don’t know who he is anymore.” 

            “I lived with him for a year, Rebecca.  It was just me and him, pretty much.  There was only one other Volm on the ship who spoke English,” Tom says.  He’s staring off into space.  “You get to know someone really well when you’re in a situation like that.” 

            “Tom, it sounds like Stockholm Syndrome more than anything else,” Rebecca says.  “You were locked up by some alien when you were young and vulnerable.  Of course you were gonna fall for him.” 

            “Hey!” Tom says, using his stern professor voice.  “It wasn’t like that with Cochise.  Yeah, I was technically his property, but he never, ever treated me like that.  He always respected me.”

            Raising an eyebrow, Rebecca taps the side of his face gently to get him to pay attention.  “Don’t you use your professor voice with me.  I’m not your argumentative student.  I’m your wife.”

            “Sorry, sorry,” Tom says.  “It was just… a very good time in my life.  After a lot of terrible stuff that I never thought would end.”

            Rebecca sits up and straddles him even though she feels too tired to move.  She cups his face with both her hands as he rests his hands on her waist.  “And that’s going to affect how you feel about him.  About how you trust him.  He got you out of your dad’s grip, and I almost love him for it because I can’t imagine a life without you, but you can’t look at him objectively.”

            “I can do it,” Tom says.  “I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you or the boys.” 

            “Or your daughter,” Rebecca says, tilting her head at him.  “I know you, Tom.  You love her already.  You’d march to the courthouse and adopt her tomorrow if that was still a thing.” 

            “She’s my daughter,” Tom says, frowning at her.  “What do you expect I’m going to do?”

            “I want you to get to know her.  I want you to love her and be the incredible father you are to her that you are to all three of our sons,” Rebecca says, pressing her forehead to Tom’s.  “And I want to get to know Virginia and Cochise, too- I liked talking to Cochise earlier- but I’m going to stay suspicious because one of us has to.” 

            “Okay,” Tom says, smiling at her.  He tilts his head a little to kiss her gently.  “How did I ever get past your keen, suspicious nature?”

            Rebecca sighs and curls up against his side again, arm hugging him tightly.  “Because you looked so sad and so weird, with your scraggly beard and pajama clothes.”

            “Sad and weird?” Tom says, laughing.  “That’s how I earned your trust?  That’s why you let me stay with you?”

            “Nope,” Rebecca says.  “If you were just sad and weird, I would have let you stay on the street, but I also knew I could beat you up if you weren’t on the level.  And I didn’t trust you that first night, Tom.  Or on the next night.  Or for a while.”   

            She remembers that night clearly.  Her door had been locked shut that night and she had slid the nightstand in front of her door.  Honestly, letting Tom into her apartment had been stupid, but he had seemed so scared, confused.  She couldn’t just leave him there.

            “I could have stolen all your valuables,” Tom says, brushing her hair behind her ear.

            Rebecca laughs and kisses his cheek.  “I was an undergrad, Tom.  I didn’t have any valuables.”

            “I’m glad you came to trust me,” Tom says, voice softening.  “I’m glad I earned it.”

            “Eh,” Rebecca squints at him a little.  “I’m still on the fence about you, Mason.”

            “I’m being serious, Rebecca,” Tom says, fingers squeezing her arm gently.  “No matter how long we go on, your trust and your love will always be the most important thing that you’ve given me.”

            Rebecca looks up at him, at the well-trimmed beard, at the way the lines feather around his eyes now, at the way his eyes still sparkle at her like they always have.  She loves this too trusting, sometimes stupid man.  “You’re worth it.  Trusting you was the best choice I ever made.  Even when I think you’re being stupidly trusting, I’ve never doubted that.”

            Tom always grins and raises his eyebrows a little when she says stuff like that, as if he’s surprised after all these years together.  The familiar motion is cut short by a wide yawn taking over. 

            “Come on, it’s bedtime,” Rebecca says.  “You have one hell of a speech to give tomorrow.”

            Tom gets up and turns the light off.  When he comes back to bed, Rebecca nudges him onto his side so she can be the big spoon.  He makes such a good body pillow when she’s feeling sad.

            “You’re going to knock their socks off tomorrow,” Rebecca says, nuzzling the back of his neck.  “And I’ll be right next to you.”

            “Thank you,” Tom says quietly.  “I love you.”

            “I love you, too,” Rebecca says.


	9. Brave New World

            Tom looks out to the gathered crowd.  It seems like all of Charleston has turned out.  He remembers when he used to be afraid of speaking in front of people- years in front of college students had gotten him used to it.  The stakes now are higher than back then, probably. 

            Convincing the Charlestonians to ally with aliens is a little more important than teaching sleepy undergrads about the patriots allying with France. 

            “Good morning.  I have amazing news today.  The ship that landed yesterday contained friends, not a new threat,” Tom says.  He turns to gesture to Cochise.  “This alien- Cochise- is a member of the Volm.  They fight the Espheni, and they have come to help us regain control of our planet.  They have technology beyond what we possess, and they ask for nothing in return for their help.  Already, they have offered to set up a perimeter to keep Charleston safe from aerial assault.  I am confident that with their help, we will be able to walk the Earth without fear again.”

            Tom pauses, nervous about the next part of his speech, and looks behind him to see Rebecca’s steady, reassuring face.  He can do this.  He has to do this. 

            “In the interest of transparency- and to help assure you all that the Volm are truly here to help- I’m telling you now that I actually lived with Cochise, long ago.”  Tom pauses, listens to the tittering of the crowd, and decides to just keep on going.  “Even then, he told me of their fight against the Espheni, and the Volm’s desire for freedom for all creatures.”

            Virginia steps forward and takes her helmet off, as planned, and Tom wraps an arm around her as he continues talking.  He doesn’t like using their daughter like this, but she had assured him it was okay as long as it helped.

            “When Cochise came to Earth yesterday, he didn’t just bring an army and weapons.  He introduced me to our daughter- Virginia, a daughter that I had not known about until yesterday.  I’m looking forward to working with Cochise, Virginia, and all of the Volm, and I hope everyone helps welcome them to Earth,” Tom says.  “They will set up a defensive perimeter this afternoon, as a show of goodwill.” 

            “They’re aliens!” Someone yells out.

            “Yeah!  What if they’re working with the skitters?” Someone else yells. 

            “They’re gonna trap us!”

            Cochise steps forward and leans close to Tom’s ear.  “May I address them?”

            Tom nods uncertainly because this is going off script and steps to the side, arm still around Virginia. 

            “I understand why you would mistrust us, but we have only hatred for the Espheni- the skitters.  They destroyed and currently occupy our home planet.  No Volm would help the Espheni; we fight to destroy them all,” Cochise says.  “We do not ask for your trust or for you to welcome us with open arms.  We only ask that you allow us to kill our enemy- and that enemy is yours as well.  We will not interfere in your settlement beyond rendering what aid we can.”

            Cochise nods to him and steps back so Tom can retake the podium. 

            “Thank you, Cochise,” Tom says.  “I know it seems weird to partner with aliens after aliens are the ones that attacked our planet, but it seemed weird to the American patriots who founded this country to call upon France- a monarchy and their enemy- in their fight against Britain.  Without the French, the colonies never would have been able to break free of British control and found the United States of America.  And without the Volm, I don’t know for sure if we’ll be able to rebuild our civilization.”  He looks back at Cochise and smiles a little before turning back to the crowd.  “I know Cochise didn’t ask for our trust, but he has mine anyway.  I’m excited about this development and what it means for manki-“

            Rebecca gives a little cough behind him.

            “And what it means for _human_ kind,” Tom changes track quickly, gladdened when he hears an approving hum from Rebecca.  “Thank you for your time.”

            There’s some scattered applause, but mostly just a lot of mumbling as Tom steps away from the podium. 

            Rebecca is clapping and smiling as she comes up and slips her arm around him.  She gestures at Cochise and Virginia to walk off ahead of them and they do so.

            “Good job, professor,” Rebecca murmurs in his ear.  “You can never resist giving a lecture, can you?”

            Tom turns and smiles hopefully suavely at her.  “You know you love it.”

            “I’ve had no choice,” Rebecca says.  “You keep with the history lecturing, even after all these years.  It is nice late at night when I’m having problems falling asleep.”

            He nuzzles her cheek with his beard.  “Love you, too.”

            When they’re all the way offstage, Cochise turns to them.  “That was an excellent speech, Tom.  Thank you for your kind words.” 

            “I meant each and every one, Cochise.  I promise,” Tom says.  “I know we haven’t had time to talk yet, but I am happy you’re here.” 

            “Maybe you two should talk now,” Rebecca says, rubbing Tom’s back and looking over at him.  “I can watch out for Virginia.” 

            “I do not require anyone to watch out for me,” Virginia says, looking up at Cochise.  “I will be fine.”

            “I think it would be better for everyone involved if you weren’t alone, Virginia,” Rebecca says. 

            “I agree,” Cochise says.  “You should not walk around Charleston alone.”

            “I have been in much more dangerous situations by myself,” Virginia says. 

            “That’s not reassuring,” Tom says.  “Please, I’d like for you to get to know Rebecca.”

            “If that is what you wish,” Virginia says. 

            “Come on,” Rebecca says.  “It’ll be fine, I promise.”

            Tom kisses Rebecca’s cheek before walking over to Cochise, brushing his hand over Virginia’s shoulder and smiling reassuringly at her as they pass each other. 

            “I must inform my comrades that we are setting up a perimeter,” Cochise says. 

            “Sounds good,” Tom says.  “I’ll come with you.”

            Cochise starts walking forward and Tom falls behind him out of habit. 

            “You may walk next to me, Tom,” Cochise says, gesturing.  “Even when we reach the Volm ship.  We are allies now, true equals.  You are no longer my pet.”

            “Right, of course.  Sorry,” Tom says, blushing bright red as he steps next to Cochise.  He glances back to look at Rebecca and Virginia to see if they noticed, and he sees Rebecca staring hard at him.  Tom waves to reassure her before turning back at Cochise.

            “You do not have to apologize, Tom.  I understand that this requires a lot of adjustment for you.  It requires adjustment for me as well,” Cochise says as they start walking. 

            “I know,” Tom says.  He sighs and looks up at Cochise.  “I have to ask you something before we talk about anything else.” 

            “What?” Cochise asks.

            “Did you know you were going to have Virginia when you left me on Earth?” Tom asks, trying and failing not to sound angry.  “Did you keep her from me because you knew that I would never leave our daughter?” 

            “I did not begin to suspect until a month after I left you on Earth,” Cochise says.  “I promise you.” 

            Tom breathes a sigh of relief and releases his anger.  “Okay, good.” 

            “I would not hide something so important from you,” Cochise says, voice laced with hurt.

            “How did she even happen?  I thought it was impossible,” Tom says. 

            “I believed so as well.  I did not notice the signs because I did not believe it to be possible.  Truthfully…” Cochise looks up at the sky as they walk.  “It is good that I discovered that I was having an egg when I did.”

            “What do you mean?” Tom asks. 

            “We are almost to the Volm ship.  I cannot have the Volm under my command overhearing me,” Cochise says.  “I will tell you after I give the orders to set up the perimeter.”

            Tom nods.  “That’s fair.”

            “While you are now our ally and no longer a pet, you should still be careful.  And remember that now everyone can understand us,” Cochise says. 

            “Are there other aliens onboard?” Tom asks.  “Any pets?”

            “There are not any pets onboard right now,” Cochise says. 

            “And your soldiers will not be taking any pets from Earth, right?” Tom says. 

            “It is my decision, as the commanding officer,” Cochise says.  “I will not allow anyone to take a pet without your permission.” 

            “Then no one will be taking pets from Earth,” Tom says firmly. 

            “As you wish,” Cochise says. 

            Tom tries to stay in the background as Cochise orders his troops around.  Even if he’s speaking in Volm, he sounds so confident and mature.  His voice has gotten deeper and so much more authoritative. 

            He watches, feeling strangely proud as the soldiers jump to attention and begin spreading out, presumably at Cochise’s instruction.  There’s all kind of equipment and weaponry and Tom knows he should be asking for details, but he also knows that Cochise can be trusted. 

            It takes some time, and Tom follows Cochise around patiently.  When Cochise asks his opinion on placement or for his knowledge of Charleston geography, Tom is always quick with an answer.  But mostly, he stays quiet, content to watch. 

            “The perimeter is set,” Cochise tells him eventually.  “We can talk now, if you take us somewhere private.” 

            Tom leads him to a quiet, secluded spot near the water.  He sits on the remnants of the pier, kicking off his shoes and dangling his feet him.

            “Come on, we can talk here,” Tom says.  “What did you mean earlier?”

            Cochise sits next to him, not putting his feet in the water.  “I was not certain that I could hold onto the positive feelings that you had given me.  The planet I was assigned to was not as beautiful as yours is, and it quickly became massacre after massacre, with both sides taking heavy losses.” He closes his eyes.  “I witnessed many terrible things in short order, and it became difficult to remember your kindness and your tenderness.”

            There’s a long pause, and Tom tentatively touches Cochise’s shoulder.  “It’s okay.  I’m not going to judge you.  I… I can kind of understand now.  I’ve had to do, to see, some terrible things.”

            Cochise opens his eyes and looks at Tom.  “It became difficult to remember why I should care about the lives of the aliens on the planet, or about anything other than the complete destruction of the Espheni at any cost.  And then I realized that I had an egg, and I knew that it had to be yours, as I had not been with anyone but you.  I did not know how it was possible, but I knew that I could not forget what you had taught me, not for my sake, but for our offspring’s sake.  Without Virginia, I would not still be here today, at least not in a way pleasing to you.”

            “I’m so glad,” Tom says.  “I’m glad you had her in your life.  I only got to talk to her a little bit yesterday, but she seems great.  I can’t wait to get to know her better.”

            “She will be glad to know that,” Cochise says.  “She enjoyed talking to you last night.”

            “But I was worried about some of the things she said,” Tom says. 

            “What?” Cochise says.

            “She talked so much about fighting, about being a warrior since she was so young,” Tom says.  “And about the ship she was on being destroyed by the Espheni.  Just… so much danger.”

            “I am sorry that her life has been hazardous,” Cochise says, sounding pained.  “I have tried to keep her safe and that has meant taking actions that I knew that you would not approve of, such as teaching her to fight when she was still young.  I have always done what I could to make sure she didn’t need to use her fighting skills.”

            Tom nods a little, trying to breathe evenly.  “Yeah, she told me about how you were supposed to leave her behind when the Espheni attacked, but that you went back to save her.”

            “She still does not understand why,” Cochise says, sounding mystified.  “It has been years, and she does not understand why I would break protocol to save her life.” 

            “I don’t think children ever understand why parents sacrifice the things they do for them,” Tom says.  “Did you almost get hurt?  When you saved her?” 

            “We were without oxygen for some time and my leg was shattered,” Cochise says. 

            “Maybe she feels guilty,” Tom says.  “Even though she was young, she probably thought she should be able to care of herself.  You guys always struck me as big on the self-reliance, and it’s not easy to be the reason why someone you love is hurt.” 

            The image of Rebecca with her side bandaged up after going out on a supply run gone bad flashes in his mind.  It had been Tom’s turn to go out to look for food, but Rebecca had thought he was too exhausted and hadn’t woken him up. 

            Rebecca and Harris had been overtaken by skitters and one pierced her side.  She had managed to survive by playing dead, and Tom had found her there, bleeding out.  He had managed to stop the bleeding and she eventually made a full recovery, but god, the guilt.  She had been hurt because of him.  She had almost died because of him.  Ten minutes later, and he would have brought back her corpse.  That would have been unbearable.

            “She was still so young, especially by human standards,” Cochise says.

            Tom looks out over the water, kicking at it as he thinks.  “By human standards… but she didn’t live with humans.  She lived with the Volm.  I don’t remember all the details, but I remember being horrified at how young your military training started.”

            “I never held her to Volm standards,” Cochise says, “and I always listened to her when she said that she was not ready for something.”

            “Look, I don’t know her that well, and I don’t want to make it sound like I’m judging you.  But you were a good parent, and Virginia clearly loves you deeply,” Tom says, “and that means that she doesn’t want to meet your standards- she wants to surpass them.”

            “I did not even know that she would survive, and for a time I did not think she would.  She has surpassed what I could have dreamed,” Cochise says, “and she knows that.”

            “Maybe you should talk to her, but maybe she just wants to keep making you proud,” Tom says.  “I know that Hal never stops looking for Rebecca’s approval, and Ben never stops looking for mine.” 

            “And Matt?  I want to know about your human offspring,” Cochise says.

            Tom nods a little as he thinks about his youngest son.  “Now, Matt’s a tricky one.  He’s one of the few people I’ve ever met who isn’t looking for anyone’s approval.  He wants to be loved, but other than that, he doesn’t really needs anyone’s approval per se.”

            They sit in silence for a while. 

            “I want you to know how happy I am that you kept your promise,” Cochise says eventually.  “It is obvious that you and your mate love each other and I am glad you have her in your life.  I know you do not require my approval, but I want you to know anyway.”

            “Rebecca is an incredible woman.  I’m so lucky to have her in my life, even after all these years.  There’s this joke on Earth- not a funny one- that getting married is like losing your freedom.  It never felt like that with Rebecca for a second.  Being with her always made me feel free and at peace and just… so happy.  So glad to be alive.”  Tom smiles at him.  Or maybe he’s smiling thinking about Rebecca.  He’s not quite sure.  “But it does still mean a lot that you like her.  You were my first real friend and the first person I fell in love with, even if our relationship is different now.  You’ll always be important to me, Cochise.”

             “Being part of your life again is more than I could have hoped for,” Cochise says. 

            “Me too,” Tom says.  “I had given up on ever seeing you again.”

            “I do miss your longer hair, however,” Cochise says mournfully.

            Tom looks over at Cochise and laughs. 

            It’s good to sit here with Cochise, the sun warming them.  They’ve never been together like this, solitary and quiet out in the world with the breeze brushing over their skin, water lapping around Tom’s ankles.  Before, it had always been the same stale air.  The same artificial lighting.

            Tom tries to ignore the intensity of Cochise’s gaze searing into his side.


	10. Hairbrush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: there's a brief mention of a past miscarriage in this chapter that you can skip over if you're sensitive about that kind of thing. It comes right after "But I know Tom, and he wouldn’t think you were weak. He’s an understanding man." and goes on for about 200 words (three paragraphs)

            Rebecca presses her lips together as she sees the red blush spread across Tom’s neck as he steps next to Cochise after trying to walk behind him.  She hopes that the reappearance of Cochise doesn’t mean the reemergence of the scared, uncertain man that she met.  He’s not the man she fell in love with, and there’s no room for him in the midst of a war.  The strong, more confident Tom is who she fell in love with, who she and everyone else needs.

            She waves back when Tom waves at her before turning back to Virginia with a smile on her face.  “I know that we’ve been kind of introduced already, but I want to introduce myself properly.  I’m Rebecca.”

            “Should I call you something else?  You are my elder,” Virginia says.

            “Hey, I’m no ‘elder!’” Rebecca says. 

            Virginia’s eyes widen.  “I did not mean any offense; I just know there are certain forms of address that younger humans use to show respect to older ones.”

            “Don’t worry,” Rebecca says.  “You can just call me Rebecca.”

            “Okay, Rebecca,” Virginia says.  “And you may call me Virginia.”

            “Sounds good, Virginia,” Rebecca says, deciding to lead Virginia back to the room she shares with Tom.  Virginia’s hair looks ragged again, and after thinking about how Tom’s hair and beard had been so poorly maintained after getting off of Cochise’s ship, Rebecca realized that Cochise probably hasn’t ever brushed her hair.  God knows Tom or Ben won’t notice.  Even if Matt noticed, he’d just try to use it as an excuse to never brush _his_ hair.  “Is there some reason why you didn’t want to come with me?”

            “I assure you, it was not because of you.  It is that I do not require someone to watch over me.  I am fully grown by both human and Volm standards,” Virginia says.  “Yet, Baba is always loathe to allow me to be alone, especially on new planets.”

            “He’s your parent and you’re in hostile environments all the time, from what I understand,” Rebecca says.  “I don’t even like letting Tom wander around Charleston on his own, and he’s even older than you are.”

            “But he is a human.  I do not mean to be rude, but your species is frailer than the Volm.  I also worry about Father, and now my human brothers,” Virginia says.

            “You’re human too, Virginia,” Rebecca says.  Or else her husband isn’t human.  The thought _has_ crossed her mind before.

“I am not entirely human.  I am just as Volm as I am human.  Baba should not worry so much about me,” Virginia says ardently. 

“I hated it when my parents used to say this, but: you’ll understand when you have kids,” Rebecca says.  “He’ll always worry about you.”

“It is unlikely that I am capable of producing offspring, whether I mate with a human or a Volm- and no Volm would mate with me,” Virginia says, traces of bitterness tinging her voice.  “So I will never understand Baba or Father.”

Rebecca rubs Virginia’s arm gently.  “I’m sorry.”

“It is okay.  I am a warrior; I do not require offspring,” Virginia says.

Rebecca nods a little.  “It’s okay to be upset about things, even if you don’t think they should matter.” 

“No,” Virginia says flatly.  “Baba might think it was stupid, and Father might think I am weak.  We have only just met, and I do not want to disappoint him already.”

“Okay,” Rebecca says.  “I don’t know Cochise, but he seems like he loves you more than anything.  But I know Tom, and he wouldn’t think you were weak.  He’s an understanding man.”

Rebecca remembers how tender and loving he had been when she had lost one of their children, just after the kid had kicked for the first time.  She remembers how she thought it wouldn’t bother her- and for the first few days she had even managed to convince herself, yelling at Tom when he had tried to be particularly sweet to her because she was _fine_.  And then she had packed up the crib and broke down.

Tom had found her there, crying in the room of the child they would never have, and had just wrapped his arms around her.  He eventually picked her up off the floor and put her to bed, bringing her lunch in bed before cuddling her close, murmuring soothing words in her ear.  He took care of packing up the rest of the baby’s things and had taken Hal and Ben out to dinner so she had time alone.

When Rebecca had tried to apologize for being short with him in the days before, Tom had obstinately pretended that she hadn’t snapped at him at all.  She knows that he had been hurting too, but he had still basically given her a couple days off from taking care of him and the kids so she could mourn and take care of herself.

“I do not want to take the risk,” Virginia says.

“I know that we don’t know each other very well and that I’m not your mom, but you can talk to me.  You don’t care what I think of you, right?”  Rebecca says. 

“You are Father’s mate.  Will you tell him what I tell you?” Virginia says.

“The only time I would ever tell someone else about sensitive things you tell me would be if I thought keeping quiet would put Tom or my sons in danger, or if you were in danger and we couldn’t handle it on our own,” Rebecca says.  “Otherwise, I wouldn’t say anything, even to Tom.”

“I will think about it,” Virginia says.

“Okay, good,” Rebecca says.  They’ve reached her room.  “I want to show you something.”

“I would be honored,” Virginia says.

Rebecca laughs a little as she opens the door to her room and lets them both in.  “Trust me, this isn’t something to feel particularly honored over.”

“I do not understand,” Virginia says as she sits down in the chair that Rebecca gestures to.

“When I first met Tom, it was right after he got off Cochise’s ship.  He clearly hadn’t brushed his hair in a long, long time.  And I don’t think that you have either,” Rebecca says as she sits on her bed.

“Is this bad?” Virginia says.

“I mean, I’m sure it’s not something that’s super important to you, but it’s something that humans do and it can make your hair healthier,” Rebecca says.

“I do not know how to brush my hair,” Virginia says. 

“Come here,” Rebecca says, patting the space next to her on the bed.

Virginia sits next to her, looking somewhat uncertain.  “Is this going to hurt?”

“Maybe a little- your hair looks pretty knotted- but I’ll be gentle,” Rebecca says.  She grabs her hairbrush off the bedside table.  “This is the hairbrush I brush my hair with twice a day.” 

“Should I brush my hair twice a day, too?” Virginia asks as Rebecca starts with detangling her hair. 

“You don’t have to.  I do it because Tom likes to watch me brush my hair at night- I got into the habit in college because I found it soothing, even when I was super stressed,” Rebecca says.  “I think most people just do it in the morning.”

“I will find a hairbrush and begin brushing my hair when I can,” Virginia says. 

“You can take mine,” Rebecca offers, surprising herself.  This girl has grown on her too quickly for comfort.  Then again, she is part of Tom.  Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised.

“Are you certain?” Virginia asks. 

“Yes,” Rebecca says.  “I can use Tom’s comb or barter something for a new hairbrush.”

“Thank you very much, Rebecca,” Virginia says.  There’s a heavy pause and then, “I did not expect you to be so kind to me.”

“Why not?” Rebecca asks.

“I am a reminder that your mate has loved someone else,” Virginia says.  “This is not an issue among the Volm, but I believed that it was a source of consternation for humans, who value having only one partner.”

“Different people value different things,” Rebecca explains.  “I know Tom, and I know he’d never hurt me, and I also know that he’s loved people before me.  We were actually friends for a long time before we started dating, so I’ve seen him date and fall in love with a lot of people.  As long as he loves me now, I don’t care who he’s loved before me.” 

Although, the love he had (has?) for Cochise is clearly different than any love she’s seen from Tom towards anyone he’s dated.  Almost sacred. 

“I glad you do not resent me.  I have expressed a desire to have relationships with Father and with my brothers.  It would be hard to do so if you disliked me,” Virginia says.

“I want you to know that I’m supportive of you having relationships with Tom and our kids, as long as it’s what they want,” Rebecca says.  Keep your friends close and your potential enemies closer.  And she doesn’t want to make herself the bad guy unnecessarily.  Of course, Rebecca knows that by encouraging relationships with Virginia, she’s making it harder for the boys to cope if Virginia does end up being their enemy.  It’s a risk, but one that Rebecca feels she has to take.

She starts brushing out Virginia’s hair properly now that most of the biggest knots have been worked out.

“You are most kind,” Virginia says. 

It tugs at Rebecca’s heartstrings, because it feels like disingenuous to develop a relationship with this girl for as long as she looks at her as a potential threat.  But it’s what Rebecca has to do so Tom doesn’t have to.

“I just want what’s best for my family,” Rebecca says heavily.

Rebecca keeps working in silence, brushing Virginia’s hair.  Slowly but surely, Rebecca sees a shiny sheen in Virginia’s hair, and she keeps brushing until she’s eventually satisfied that her hair looks great.

She gets up and grabs the handheld mirror of her bedside table.  Handing it and her hairbrush to Virginia, Rebecca sits back down.

“What do you think?” Rebecca says.

Virginia considers her appearance, touching her hair.  “It feels so smooth now.”

“You look good,” Rebecca says. 

“I like it,” Virginia says.  “Thank you for teaching me.”

“Of course,” Rebecca says.

“You have nice hair,” Virginia says, reaching out to touch it.  “I really like the color.”

“Thank you,” Rebecca says.  “I’ve always liked it, too.” 

Virginia keeps looking at herself in the mirror, examining herself from multiple angles and looking less and less satisfied with herself.

“What’s wrong?” Rebecca asks.

“I had hoped to look more human.  I do not look Volm.  As soon as anyone looks at me, they know that I am not truly Volm.  I hoped that it would not be so obvious that I am not human on Earth,” Virginia says.  “But everyone will know as soon as they look at me.  I do not belong anywhere.” 

“Hey!” Rebecca says, stroking her shoulder gingerly.  “I’m sure both Tom and Cochise would argue with you about that.”

“Perhaps,” Virginia says.  “It does not matter, as I cannot change it.”

“You’ve got to focus on the people who don’t care about how you look,” Rebecca says.  “Even if there’s not many of them at first.  But Tom, your brothers, and I don’t care.”

Virginia nods.  “You are wise.”

“Mom!” Matt comes bursting into the room.  “Mom, come quick!”

Rebecca gets to her feet, vaguely aware of Virginia following along.  “What is it?”

Matt grabs her hand and pulls.  “It’s Hal!  Just… come on.”

Feeling of foreboding growing, Rebecca lets herself be tugged along by her youngest son.


	11. Degrees of Separation

Rebecca loves Matt, but he also still has short little legs, so she scoops him as she starts running towards the infirmary.  She knows he’d hate to be left alone, especially if Hal is in danger.  Part of her can’t help but miss when Matt was small enough that carrying him and running was easy.

            They arrive at the infirmary and Rebecca sees Anne standing in the doorway to Hal’s room, arms crossed.  Cochise and Tom are standing         opposed to her, Cochise holding something that Rebecca doesn’t recognize.

            What’s currently bothering her the most, however, are the armed guards pointing guns at her husband. 

            “You, stay back,” Rebecca says sternly, setting Matt down before pointing a finger at Virginia.  “You, make sure that he stays back.” 

            “Yes, Rebecca,” Virginia murmurs as Rebecca slides between her husband and the men pointing guns at him, one arm raised nonthreateningly as she uses the other to push Tom back a little.  God knows the kids don’t need them both getting shot.

            “What’s going on here?” Rebecca asks Anne. 

            “This alien is trying to get into Hal’s room to do some kind of tests, and he won’t explain them to me,” Anne says.  “They wouldn’t stop when I demanded an explanation, so I had to call the guards.”

            “Tom!  What’s going on?” Rebecca asks.

            “Cochise has a diagnostic tool to see what’s up with Hal,” Tom says. 

            “And you were just going to let him in?” Rebecca asks, trying not to get angry. 

            “I believed that it was most important to diagnose him quickly,” Cochise interjects. 

            “Tom can talk for himself,” Rebecca says.

            “I didn’t see a reason to wait,” Tom says

            Rebecca grinds her teeth together.  “Do you think that we can stop pointing guns at Tom now?”

            “Yes, if Cochise promises to stay outside,” Anne says. 

            Rebecca honestly doesn’t care if they keep pointing guns at Cochise or not, but she looks up for an answer anyway. 

            “I will remain out here until granted permission,” Cochise says, stepping backward.

            “Okay, good,” Rebecca says, grasping Tom’s arm and tugging him away so no one else can hear them.  “What do you think you’re doing?”

            “Helping Hal?” Tom offers.

            “Without consulting me?  Without talking to Anne, our son’s doctor?” Rebecca hisses.

            “It’s just a diagnostic tool,” Tom says.  “Completely noninvasive and with no risk.”

            “Is that what Cochise says?”  Rebecca asks.

            Tom nods.

            “Cochise doesn’t make decisions for this family, Tom.  You and I do.  Together,” Rebecca says, trying to keep her voice down.  She doesn’t like raising her voice at Tom, especially not with his history of being abused, but god, is she mad.  “That is _our_ son lying in there that you want to let a stranger examine.”

            “Cochise isn’t a stranger.  But I didn’t think it would be a big deal because it’s just diagnostic.  He wasn’t actually going to treat anything,” Tom says, looking away from her.

            Rebecca sets her hand on Tom’s cheek and turns his head to look at her.  “No avoiding me.  Come on, talk to me.”

            “I thought I would show you that Cochise could help, and show that I can take care of Hal,” Tom says. 

            “Tom, I already know you can take care of all of us.  You don’t have anything to prove to me.  But you don’t get to take care of our kids alone,” Rebecca says.  “Let’s talk to Cochise together, okay?  And with Anne.  That’s the best way that to show me that Cochise can help.  Not by magically showing up with a diagnosis.”

            “Okay.”  Tom nods.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have done anything that affects our kids without talking to you first.”

            “I need to be able to trust you,” Rebecca says, stroking his cheek.  “To know that you’re not working behind my back.”

            “You can,” Tom says.

            “I know,” Rebecca says, kissing his cheek. 

            Tom slips his hand into Rebecca’s as she leads him back to where everyone else is.  Virginia is staring hard at Matt, who is looking between Anne and Cochise nervously.  Cochise is standing to the side, still holding the device. 

            “Anne, we’re going to talk to Cochise about the diagnostic device,” Rebecca says.  “All four of us are going to talk about the diagnostic device.”

            “That’s all I wanted in the first place,” Anne says, stepping away from the door. 

            “Can I go back in with Hal?” Matt asks.

            Rebecca takes a few steps forward, dropping Tom’s hand and squatting so she’s on his level.  “How long have you been in with him?”

            “Since I woke up this morning,” Matt says.

            “Go find Ben,” Rebecca says.  “You can’t sit in here all day.”

            “Yes, I can,” Matt says.  “He can’t wake up alone.”

            Virginia coughs a little.  “I could sit with him.  For a time.  If that would be acceptable.”

            “You’ve got to find me right away if he wakes up,” Matt insists.

            “I will,” Virginia says.

            Matt looks at Rebecca, wide eyed.  “Can she stay?”

            Rebecca looks up at Tom, who nods a little.  “Yes.  But you come get us in Anne’s office first, and then you can go find Ben and Matt.”

            Both Matt and Virginia nod, and they set off. 

            Rebecca stands up and takes Tom’s hand again.  “Okay, let’s talk.”

            Anne leads the three of them into her office.  There aren’t enough chairs, so there’s a quick scuffle as Tom tries to find another chair.  When he can’t find another one, Tom just perches awkwardly on the arm of Rebecca’s chair.  Rebecca rests her hand on his back.

            “So, what is this device that you want to use on Hal?” Rebecca asks.

            “This device is a diagnostic device meant to check for specifically Espheni created conditions.  It will look for traces of common Espheni compounds,” Cochise says.

            “Are you a doctor?  A trained medical professional?” Anne asks. 

            “I am not, but I do know how to use this device,” Cochise says.

            “Why not have an actual doctor to test Hal?” Rebecca asks.

            “I am capable of doing the test,” Cochise says.  There’s something in his demeanor that makes Rebecca suspicious.

            “That’s not an answer to the question,” Rebecca says, squinting.

            “I believed Tom would be more comfortable with me examining his offspring than with a stranger,” Cochise says and Rebecca is still not buying it.  “That is all.”

            “What are the risks associated with this test?” Anne asks.  “Any potential side effects or complications?”

            “Some species have negative reactions, generally rashes,” Cochise says.

            “What about more serious risks?” Anne asks.

            “It can cause bones to become brittle or coronary problems,” Cochise says.  “But those are rare cases, and Virginia has never has any side effects from being scanned with the device.”

            “I don’t know enough about Volm or Virginia’s physiology to know if that’s a meaningful statement,” Anne says. 

            “What about testing it on someone else?” Tom says.  “To see if there are negative side effects on humans.”

            Rebecca looks up at Tom, shaking her head.  “No, Tom.  Don’t even suggest it.”

            “Cochise can use the device on me and then if there are no ill effects, he can scan Hal,” Tom says.

            Rebecca sighs and rests her head against Tom’s side, wrapping an arm around him to cup his other side.  “And if you end up with a heart attack and a broken ribs?” 

            “Then we don’t scan Hal,” Tom says. 

            “That’s not how we do medical testing, Tom,” Anne says.

            “I don’t think the FDA is gonna care,” Tom says.

            “Use me,” Ben’s voice comes from the door and Rebecca turns to see him standing in the doorway.

            “Ben, no,” Tom says, getting up.

            “What are you doing here?” Rebecca asks.

            “Matt said that you might be able to figure out what’s wrong with Hal.  I wanted to know,” Ben says.

            “Is Matt out there, too?” Rebecca asks.

            Matt’s curly head peeks out from the doorframe.

            Rebecca sighs and rubs her temples.

            “I’m the perfect person to test on,” Ben says.  “If I have a heart attack or break a bone, I’ll heal right up.”

            “We can’t just use you as a human test subject because we know you’ll get better right away,” Anne says.  “It’s not ethical.”

            “He’s my brother and I owe him one.  Hal risked himself to get me back from the skitters,” Ben says. 

            “You might heal so fast we don’t see any negative effects,” Anne says.

            “I’m closer to being completely human than Virginia is,” Ben says.

            “You _are_ completely human, Ben,” Tom says, exasperated. 

            “Whatever.  The point is that you should test on me,” Ben says.

            “No, Ben.  We’ll find another way,” Rebecca says.

            “Please, Mom,” Ben says, stepping forward.  “Let me help my brother.”

            Rebecca sighs and looks up at Tom, who is shaking his head. 

            “No, Ben.  No way,” Tom says with finality.  “Go back and play with Matt.”

            “Fine,” Ben says, leaving with Matt.

            Tom sits back down.  “That boy, I swear.”

            “He’s your son, dear,” Rebecca says, rubbing his back. 

            “Yeah,” Tom says.  “Now what are we gonna do?”

            Rebecca leans back as Cochise goes into percentages and risks and starts using medical terms that go way over her head.


	12. Experimental Alien Medicine

            “Are you just gonna give up?” Matt asks, definitely not about to cry.  He gets why Mom and Dad can’t just experiment on Ben but they can’t just leave Hal like this.  Not if Cochise can help.

            “No,” Ben says.  “We’re just never gonna convince Mom and Dad.”

            Ben leads Matt back to Hal’s room and makes psssting noises to get Virginia’s attention. 

            “You are supposed to be outside,” Virginia says.

            “We need your help,” Ben says.  “Do you know what device Cochise has?”

            “Yes, it is a common device,” Virginia says.

            “So there are more?  Do you know how to use one?” Ben asks.

            Matt looks up at Ben in surprise.  Is he really going to go behind Mom and Dad’s backs?

            “Yes, of course,” Virginia says.

            “Okay,” Ben says, nodding to himself.  “I need you to get one and use it on me.”

            “Do you suspect that you have been compromised by the Espheni?” Virginia asks.

            “I pretty much know it,” Ben says, “but we have to see if it’s safe for humans, so we can see if it’s safe to check out Hal.”

            “What do Father and Rebecca think about this?” Virginia says.

            “They said no,” Ben says and Matt could kick him.  He’s terrible at not being the good child.  “And Cochise won’t do anything until they say yes.”

            “I do not want to make Father and Rebecca mad,” Virginia says, “and Baba is my commanding officer and my parent.  I cannot go against his wishes.”

            “You can blame it on me,” Ben says.  “Say I lied to you or something.  But they don’t trust your technology, so they don’t want to use it on Hal, in case it hurts him.”

            “Why do you believe you are more expendable?” Virginia asks.

            “I can heal faster than a regular human because of my spikes,” Ben says.  “So if it hurts my heart or breaks my bones or whatever, I’ll heal way faster than Hal.  I’m not expendable; I’m just tougher.”

            “Although Hal still is pretty tough!” Matt interjects.

            Ben laughs a little and ruffles his hair.  “He is.  But we need to help him.  Please, help me help my brother.”

            Virginia looks between Ben and Hal, and Matt is worried that Virginia is going to run to Mom and Dad.  After a minute, she nods slowly.  “Come with me.”

            Matt trails behind Ben and Virginia, waiting for them to send him somewhere else.  Either they don’t notice or they don’t care as they lead him towards the Volm ship.  Despite the scariness of the situation, he’s excited to see the inside of a real alien spaceship. 

            “Matt, go back to Charleston,” Ben says once they reach city limits.  “You shouldn’t be here.”

            “What if you have a reaction?” Matt says.  “Virginia might not notice.” 

            “I will pay close attention to his condition.  I promise,” Virginia says.

            “But what if it’s something you don’t know about?” Matt says.  “Something that would be normal if he was Volm, but isn’t because he’s a human?”

            Virginia looks over at Ben, who sighs hard. 

            “What are you gonna do?” Matt says, scoffing.  “Tell Mom and Dad?  I wanna help you help Hal.  You shouldn’t be alone.”

            “Okay,” Ben says. 

            “We must be careful.  Many Volm are out constructing the perimeter, but there will still be some in the halls.  Do not talk to them and do not look at them,” Virginia says.  “Even if they say something to you.”

            Ben looks down at him seriously and Matt nods slowly. 

            “We’re good,” Ben says, reaching down to hold Matt’s hand.

            “Hopefully, we will remain good,” Virginia says nervously as she leads them into the Volm ship.

            Matt suppresses his normal need to rebel against stupid rules because he knows that rebelling might hurt Hal or Ben.  That’s not okay.  So he walks behind Virginia, just peeping glances at the ship out of the corner of his eyes.  Maybe he’ll set off some firecrackers later.

            They make it to some room without incident and Virginia gestures them inside. 

            “This is the room I share with Baba.  I must retrieve the device, but you will be safe here while I do so,” Virginia.says, setting something down on a shelf. 

            “Be quick, please,” Ben says.  “We don’t know how long until Cochise comes back.”

            “Baba will not return for some time,” Virginia says, “but I will be quick.”

            “Thank you,” Matt says before she leaves. 

            Ben looks around moodily as he waits.

            “Do you think they both live here?  Or are there more rooms?” Matt asks.

            “I think they both do,” Ben says.  “This is a military ship after all.  There’s not a lot of space.  And the table as two chairs and there are two beds here.”

            “Weird,” Matt says. 

There are some drawings on the walls, of things that Matt doesn’t recognize.  The walls are blue, which is weird because all the other walls that Matt saw were grey. 

“I doubt they had a choice,” Ben says. 

“Are you nervous?” Matt says.

“A little, but I’ll be fine,” Ben says.  “Mostly, I’m worried that if something happens, we won’t be able to use this to help Hal.” 

            “You don’t have to do this,” Matt says quietly, suddenly scared that it’ll hurt Ben.  “It’s okay.”

            “I’m gonna be fine,” Ben says, squeezing Matt’s arm.  “I promise.  It’ll help Hal.  You can go back outside.”

            “I gotta make sure you’re okay,” Matt says, sticking his jaw out.

            “You don’t have to,” Ben says.  “I’m your older brother; I look out for you, not the other way around.”

            “You’re looking out for Hal,” Matt points out.  “Why is this different?”

            Ben doesn’t say anything to that.

            “I have the device,” Virginia says, opening the door.

            “What do you need me to do?” Ben asks. 

            “Lay on the table.  I will examine you there,” Virginia says.

            Ben nods and hops up on the table, laying down.  His feet dangle over the edge.

            Matt bites his lip as he stands next to Ben.  “You’ll be okay.”

            “Thanks, Matt,” Ben says, smiling at him before looking up at Virginia.  “Do whatever you have to do, and don’t stop.”

            “You are a good brother,” Virginia says.

            Ben snorts.  “I thought you said that you didn’t know how to be an adequate sibling.”

            “I am learning,” Virginia says. 

            Virginia holds the device over Ben’s feet.  She flicks a switch and moves slowly up Ben’s body. 

            Ben doesn’t react at first, but when the device is over his knees, he hisses a little.  By the time it reaches his hips, he’s panting heavily and shaking a little, clearly in pain.

            “Are you okay?” Matt asks. 

            “I’m oka-“  Ben lets out a piercing screech as Virginia reaches his stomach.

            “You have to stop!” Matt yells, looking up at Virginia. 

            “Ben instructed me not to stop,” Virginia says calmly.  There’s no emotion on her face, just blankness.  “I must do as he says or the test will be inconclusive.”

            “You’re hurting him!” Matt has to yell to make himself heard over Ben’s yelling. 

            “I am aware,” Virginia says.

            “It’s okay,” Ben says, voice tight and scratchy.  “Keep going.”

            Virginia has reached his chest and Matt crosses his arms, holding himself tightly as he rocks back and forth.  He’s totally not about to cry.

Ben shouldn’t be doing this.  Matt knows that he should be the one doing it.  Ben has been hurt and tortured before, and maybe that’s not fair, maybe they should spread it out a little. 

Ben’s shirt slips up a little and Matt sees a rash spreading across his stomach.  “Look!”

“That is a common side effect,” Virginia says.  “Is it hazardous to humans?”

“No,” Matt says, shaking his head.  “Not usually.”

“I’m okay,” Ben mumbles between shouts.

Virginia reaches his head and when she pulls back, Ben collapses in a heap, panting heavily. 

“You are compromised by the Espheni.  There are several different compounds common to Espheni technology inside you,” Virginia says.

Ben snorts.  “Thanks.” 

“How do you feel?” Matt asks.

“It hurt like heck, but my bones feel fine and so does my heart,” Ben says, sitting up.

“What about the rash?” Matt asks.

Ben lifts up his shirt to look at the rash.  “I don’t think it’s a problem.  It’s just a rash.  It’s better than letting Hal just lay there.”

Matt presses his lips together.  He doesn’t want to watch Hal shake and spasm like that.  But he hates watching Hal lay there too. 

“Let’s go back and tell Mom and Dad that it’s safe to use,” Ben says, getting up.

“Are you certain?” Virginia says, reaching out to help steady him.  “You were in a lot of pain.”

“I think it was the spikes,” Ben says.  “They really, really don’t like the Volm.  Come on, we have to go tell Mom and Dad before Dad manages to convince Mom to let _him_ try the device.” 

Matt helps Ben as they follow Virginia back to Charleston, constantly peeking up at him worriedly.


	13. Downpour

            “You did what?!” Father exclaims. 

            “I tried the device on Ben.  According to Ben, it does not affect humans,” Virginia says, gazing at him steadily.  She tries to forget how Ben screamed.  It is the first time she has ever heard a human screaming in pain.

            “It was my fault,” Ben chimes in.  “I said you said it was okay.”

            Father looks at Virginia.  “Is that true?”

            Virginia tries to find an answer.  She does not want to lie to Father, but she does not want him to dislike her.  “I wanted to help Ben and Hal.”  That is the truth.

            “That’s not an answer!” Rebecca says, pacing back and forth. 

            “Virginia, you must be truthful,” Baba says, using his commanding voice. 

            Virginia straightens her spine on instinct.  “Ben told me you all disapproved.  He wished to aid his brother, however, and I wanted to help as well.” 

            “Where did you do this?” Baba asks.

            “In our quarters,” Virginia says.

            “You took Ben and Matt onto the Volm ship?!” Father exclaims. 

            Virginia looks down.  “I am sorry.  I did not know where else we could do the examination.” 

            “Look!” Ben says.  “We can argue about this or else we can use the results.”

            “What exactly happened?” Anne asks.

            “It hurt him,” Matt says when Ben doesn’t say anything right away.  “It made him yell and gave him a rash.”

            “Look, I don’t think that’ll happen to Hal!” Ben says.

            “What do you mean?” Anne asks, getting up.  “And where’s the rash?”

            Ben lifts up his shirt and Anne puts on a pair of gloves to examine it.  “It was the spikes.  They didn’t like whatever the Volm device was putting out to scan my body.  They didn’t like it when Virginia touched them last night either.  Hal doesn’t have spikes in his spine.”

            “But he might have something else in him that might react similarly,” Anne says.  “If we’re right and he does have something Espheni made inside him, he might experience similar pain.”

            “He’s unconscious,” Ben says.  “Look, Hal would want us to try this.  He’d want us to try anything to get him up and going again.  And now we know it won’t kill him or break his bones or anything like that.”

            “Ben’s right,” Matt says quietly.  “He would.”

            Rebecca kneels down in front of Matt.  “Hal’s still a kid.  Me and your Dad still have to make decisions that are the best for him, even if it might not be what he wanted.”  She kisses his forehead.  “I know you’re scared, but your Dad and me- and Anne- will do everything we can to make sure that he wakes up okay.” 

            Matt hugs her hard.

            “That was really stupid, Ben,” Father says as Anne steps away from him. 

            “You were gonna do it,” Ben says, shrugging.  “I thought it was better if I did.  We can’t lose you, Dad.”

            “We can’t lose you either,” Father says, clasping his shoulder.

            Ben smiles and looks over at him.  “Thanks, Dad.”

            “We need to talk about this,” Rebecca says.  “Matt, go outside.  And stay outside this time.”

            “You should return to the ship,” Baba says to Virginia sternly and she can tell that he is disappointed in her.

            Virginia looks away.  “Yes, sir.  I am sorry.”

            “Go,” Baba says. 

            Virginia walks outside, attempting to remain composed.  She cannot show Matt, any of the humans, and especially not the Volm her emotions.  She has disappointed both Baba and her Father.  It is unimaginable.

            “Virginia,” Matt comes up behind her and tugs on arm.  “Virginia, wait up!  Your legs are super long.”

            “Matt, I must return to my ship, and I cannot bring you with me,” Virginia says, not looking down at him.

            “Virginia, please!” Matt says.  “I want to talk to you.”

            Virginia swallows hard before pausing and looking down at him.  “I do not want them to find us talking to each other.”

            “It’s okay!” Matt says.  “I’ve done plenty of way worse things!”

            “What if Father no longer wants anything to do with me?” Virginia asks.  What if Baba decides that now that he has Father again, he no longer needs her and he decides to discard her?  After behaving in such a way, Virginia believes that it is likely, and it is her greatest fear.  “He has known you for a long time and you are young, and so he will find it easier to forgive you.”

            “You’re his daughter!” Matt says, holding her arm.  “Of course Dad’ll forgive you!”

            “What if he does not?” Virginia asks.  “I disobeyed his wishes, knowingly.”

            “I do that all the time.  I’ll probably do it again before tomorrow,” Matt says, shrugging.  “You wanted to help Hal, and Ben is fine.  He’ll forgive you.  He probably already has.”

            “I am not disobedient,” Virginia says.  But she had wanted to help her brothers so badly that it impaired her judgement. 

            “Neither is Ben, but he did it anyway,” Matt says.  “For Hal.”

            “And that is reason enough?” Virginia asks.

            “Of course,” Matt says.

            “I will see you later,” Virginia says.  Hopefully.

            Matt wraps his arms around her.  “Thanks.  For helping Hal.” 

            Virginia is startled by the motion and sets her hands on the fluff of his hair.  “I hope it helped.”

            Virginia crosses to her ship avoiding the stares of both human and Volm.  She knows she should work on her studies or exercises, but when she reaches her room, she just curls up in her bed. 

            Even though she doesn’t feel cold, she pulls the blankets up over herself.  She wonders if this was what it was like when she was in the egg.  It was less confusing in the egg, she’s sure. 

            Virginia knows the rules of being Volm.  She knows how to avoid making the other Volm angry.  She knows not to look them in the eye when they are in the hall.  She knows not to be too affectionate to Baba when there are other Volm around- to only call him sir.  She knows that, to be a proper Volm, she should be willing to sacrifice her life and Baba’s and the lives of anyone she knows to fighting the Espheni without remorse or hesitation.  (She knows that Baba is not a proper Volm, would never sacrifice her or Father or anyone who he believed he could save)

            Learning about humans had not prepared her for them, however.  Ben purposefully undermined Father.  But he did so selflessly in order to help his brother.  He asked Virginia to help and she had done so for reasons that she cannot quite determine.

            She reaches out and grabs the handmade animal that Baba gave her when they moved to their first new ship.  According to Baba, it is something that humans traditionally give their offspring.  It helped her deal with losing one of the biggest connection to Father she had: his drawings.  Virginia cuddles it close to her chest.  It had helped then and it still provides her comfort in times of trouble.

            Helping Ben and Matt had made Virginia feel like part of their family.  It had made her feel good, to be able to provide a service to her brothers.  The end result had been unpleasant; she hopes to never see any of her brothers in such pain again.  But she had done as they had asked. 

            Unfortunately, feeling like part of the family had made both of her parents upset at her.  Such actions and consequences are so very human, Virginia believes.  Sometimes she hates being so human.


	14. An All or Nothing Proposal

            Rebecca fumes as they follow Cochise to Hal’s room.  Nobody (except Ben and maybe Cochise- Rebecca can’t tell) is particularly happy about this.  But Ben had argued and had eventually persuaded them that there was no point in wasting his test.  It’s so hard to say no to her desperate son, especially when she feels that same desperation.

            “I don’t know if you can hear me,” Rebecca says, kneeling next to Hal.  She squeezes his shoulder.  “We’re gonna try something to help figure out what’s keeping you unconscious.”

            Tom is kneeling next to her and touches Hal’s cheek with one hand, his other arm wrapped around her.  “Your mom and I will both be right here with you.  You won’t be alone.”

            “Please, step back,” Cochise says. 

            Rebecca lets Tom pull her back and to her feet.  She leans her head on his chest, tries to tamp down on her fear. 

            Anne had said the rash that Ben had wasn’t hazardous.  Ben had been fine.  Hal will be fine.  They will be fine.  She has to remember this and to believe it for the sake of her family.  But it gets harder and harder every time something happens, which is part of why she had told Ben to wait outside.  She doesn’t want him to see her fear, her tenseness. 

            “I will begin now, if that is okay,” Cochise says.

            Rebecca nods and feels Tom nod too.

            Cochise starts near his feet, slowly moving the device up his body.  Rebecca flicks her eyes between watching Cochise work and watching Hal’s face for any kind of reaction.

            “He moved!” Rebecca says. 

            “What?” Anne asked.

            “I saw his face twitch,” Rebecca says as Tom’s arms tighten around her.  “Just a little.”

            “That’s a good sign,” Anne assures her. 

            “What if it means he’s in pain?” Tom asks. 

            “It means he’s reacting to stimuli,” Anne says.  “That’s good.”

            Rebecca nods a little, not taking her eyes off of Hal’s face in case he moves again.  She prays to anyone who might be listening that he wakes up. 

            Hal twitches a few more times before Cochise is done, and Rebecca points it out each time.  They’re just little twitches, nothing more, but they’re something. 

            “What did you find?” Tom asks as Cochise looks at his device. 

            “As suspected, there are several common Espheni compounds inside him,” Cochise says.

            “What are they doing to him?” Rebecca asks. 

            “I am uncertain,” Cochise says.  “As many of their bioweapons have to be adjusted to the biology of their target, it is difficult to tell exactly what different compounds mean without a frame of reference.”

            “Can you do anything to flush them out of his system?” Rebecca asks.

            “We can eliminate some of them from his system by giving him a specially designed compound,” Cochise says.  “Through this process, the others may be forced out as well.”

            “What’s the catch?” Rebecca asks.  There’s always a catch.

            “It may not eliminate all of the elements inside him.  The compound will make using the scanning device impossible; we will not know if compounds remain inside him or what those compounds are,” Cochise says. 

            “So it’s an all or nothing proposal?” Tom says.

            “Yes,” Cochise says. 

            “Side effects?” Anne asks.

            “We will calibrate it to Hal’s body chemistry, so effects should be limited,” Cochise says. 

            “We should talk it over before deciding anything,” Tom says, stroking her hair. 

            “If it is acceptable, I will begin preparing the compound, so that I can administer it if you decide to do so,” Cochise says. 

            Rebecca looks up at Tom and nods.  “That’s alright with me.”

            “Yes, thank you, Cochise,” Tom says.

            Rebecca pulls out of Tom’s arms, turning to face Cochise.  “But no administering it until we both say so,” she says sternly.

            “I will not.  I promise,” Cochise says. 

            “Good,” Rebecca says.

            “Can we have some time alone with our son?” Tom asks.

            “Of course,” Anne says, reaching over and rubbing Rebecca’s arm.  “Let me know if you need anything.”

            “Thank you,” Rebecca says.

            Cochise nods at them both, and Cochise and Anne leave. 

            “I keep thinking about it,” Rebecca says softly, sitting in the chair next to Hal’s bed and slipping her hand into Hal’s.  “Trying to figure out how we could have done it different.  How I could have kept her hands off of him.” 

            If she had insisted on bringing more backup.  If she had kept Karen’s attention a little longer when she was being tortured.  If she had-

            Tom shakes her a little.  “No, Rebecca, don’t go there.  You can’t go there.”

            Rebecca looks up at him, feeling so bone tired again.  “How can I not?  He was right in arm’s reach, and it just feels like I should have been able to reach out and shield him.”

            Tom pulls a chair over and sits next to her.  “Because you were tied up, too.  Because there’s nothing you could have done.  Because if you keep thinking about this, you’ll drive yourself insane.”

            “You’re talking like a man that knows,” Rebecca says, looking over at him.

            Tom smiles and they both having matching, tired smiled because they’ve had this conversation before, after Rebecca got hurt and again after the Espheni took Ben.  “A wise woman told me that sometimes things happen and that you can’t beat yourself up over them.  We can’t stay focused on the past.  There’s too much happening now.”

            “And you told me that you were a historian,” Rebecca says, “and that all you did was focus on the past.” 

            “You were a math professor,” Tom says.  “You can’t use that excuse.”

            “Yeah, I didn’t think so, especially I didn’t let you use that one either,” Rebecca says.  She leans her head against Tom’s shoulder. 

            Tom rests his head on hers, wraps an arm painfully tight around her.  It feels good.  “Don’t do that to yourself, Rebecca.  Don’t.”

            “I’ll try,” Rebecca says.

            “He’ll wake up, and he’ll be laughing and bothering Ben and raring to get out on patrol in no time,” Tom says.  “And if you asked- I know you never would, but if you did- Hal would tell you not to blame yourself.”

            “Do you really believe that he’ll be up soon?” Rebecca asks.  “Or are you saying that because you know that it’s what I need to hear?”

            “Both,” Tom says.  “I know he’ll be up soon, and I’m making sure to say it because it’s what you need to hear.”

            “We’re gonna have to try Cochise’s treatment, aren’t we?” Rebecca asks.

            “I think we should,” Tom says. 

            “What if Volm medicine can’t help humans?” Rebecca asks.

“I used Volm medicine twice when I was with Cochise.  When I first arrived on the ship, Cochise noticed some bruising around my neck,” Tom says in the small voice that he only uses when brushing around the topic of his dad.  “He made me go to the infirmary and they had some salve.  It was miraculous.  The bruising felt better right away.”

“And the second time?” Rebecca asks, thinking.

“I got sick.  Feverish, having… horrible hallucinations, couldn’t eat,” Tom says.  Now his voice has taken on a dreamier tone, as if it’s a good memory, despite the content.  “He tried to keep my fever down by being a Volm icepack.  When that didn’t work, he carried me to the doctor.  I tried to fight him off.”

“And how did trying to fight off a trained warrior work out for teenage, sick you?” Rebecca asks.

Tom snorts.  “I let him win.  I totally could have taken him.”

“Mmm, sure,” Rebecca says, thankful for how he’s letting this easy, lazy banter slide between them.  “I know who I’d put my money on in that fight, and it’s not the nerd I’m married to.”

“Hey!  Betrayal!” Tom says, looking at her with mock outrage.

Rebecca presses her lips to his cheek.  “You’ve always made a better lover than a fighter, and there was nothing in my wedding vows about losing money to satisfy your pride.”

“I am a pretty good lover,” Tom says, grinning at her.

“Don’t get cocky, dear,” Rebecca says, resting her head back on his shoulder.  She feels decompressed enough to hear the rest of this.  “So what happened after you let Cochise beat you in a fight and he dragged you to the infirmary?”

“I only kind of remember.  There was a thing that was kind of like an IV, and they had some kind of medicine or something.  It helped go from feeling like I was on my deathbed to eating regularly in like a day and there weren’t any side effects,” Tom says.  “Volm medicine can help humans.  I promise.”

“I kind of wish you remembered more than ‘kind of like an IV’ and ‘some kind of medicine or something,’ I’m not going to lie,” Rebecca says.

“Me too,” Tom says, thumb rubbing her shoulder gently.  “Ever since this started, I wished I had paid more attention to, well, pretty much everything.  But when I got on that ship I wasn’t expecting to come back to Earth, and when I came back to Earth, I certainly never expected the Espheni to show up.”

“I’m glad you came back to Earth,” Rebecca says quietly.

“When I first came back to Earth, I really wasn’t,” Tom says.  “But now, I am.  I can’t imagine having lived a life without you or our boys.  It wouldn’t be complete.”

  Rebecca feels dampness on the top of her head, and she cries too.  For Hal, for all that he’s lost.


	15. Ties of Blood and Water

            Cochise walks back to the ship, trying to decide what to say to Virginia.  She has never disobeyed so directly.  Whenever she has disobeyed him, it has always been after discovering new information that she thought would change his perspective.  She has not always been correct in her assessments, but it is an understandable reason why Virginia would be disobedient.  It has never been so outright.

            One day on Earth and she is disobeying, with possible negative consequences for her relationship with Tom and for the Volm’s relationship with humanity.  Perhaps now that she is on Earth, she will become more wild, more volatile, as she has often claimed humans are. 

While that will not diminish his love for her, he wonders if it will diminish her love for him.  He knows that he has often had to be restrictive in order to keep her safe and that not many Volm apart from himself accept Virginia, nonetheless love her; perhaps after seeing how her Earth brothers had been raised- wild and free and surrounded by many people who love and care for them- she will resent him for it.  Cochise would not blame her, but it would hurt him even more than losing Tom had.  His best has been less than Virginia deserves.

When he arrives at their quarters, he does not initially see Virginia, as she is not where he expected. 

“Virginia?” he calls out softly. 

There’s movement in her bed and a muffled, “Here.”

Cochise looks at the lump in her bed in concern, walking over slowly.  “Are you sick or injured, Virginia?”

Her face peeks out from under the blanket.  “No.  I am sorry for my earlier behavior, Baba.”

“I do not understand why you disobeyed if you knew neither myself nor Tom approved of your course of action,” Cochise says.  “Especially since you witnessed the severe response when I attempted to use the device on Hal without consulting Rebecca and Doctor Glass.  They did not hesitate to call the guards.”

Virginia looks up at him with wide eyed.  “I wished to aid my brothers.  It felt good that they came to me, and I did not want to refuse them.”

Cochise sits at the edge of her bed.  “It could have damaged the relationship between the Volm and humans.”

“I will not do such a thing again.  I promise,” Virginia says.

Cochise looks at her sadly.  “I believe you will.” 

Virginia starts shaking and Cochise realizes with alarm that she has begun to cry.  It is then that he notices that her stuffed animal is not in its normal place; she must be holding it.  That only happens when she is upset.

“What is wrong?” Cochise asks.  He has been stern, yes, but not unbearably so, in his opinion, especially since she is used to sternness under battle conditions. 

“I have disappointed you, and you no longer need me,” Virginia says. 

“I do not understand,” Cochise says, frowning at her.

“You have missed my father since you had to leave him.  As his offspring, I contain parts of him.  I made an adequate replacement for him,” Virginia says, voice strained.  “Now, you have Father in your life again.  You no longer need a replacement, especially an ill behaved one.”  She buries her head back under the blankets.  “I do not know where I will be able to go.”

Cochise gapes, startled at the idea that Virginia would even think that she is merely a replacement.  He presses his hand against Virginia’s shoulder.  “Virginia, please.  May I talk to you face to face?”

Virginia pulls her head back out of the covers, tears still streaming down her face.  She has never appeared so sad and scared.  Meeting Tom should be a happy occasion for her, and yet Cochise’s inept parenting has ruined this for her.

“You are a replacement for no one, Virginia,” Cochise says.  “Perhaps, when you were an egg and a young hatchling, part of my immediate attachment to you and the overwhelming need to protect you that I felt was because I missed Tom.”

Virginia attempts to bury her head again, but Cochise stops her gently.

“Please, let me finish speaking,” Cochise says.

“Okay,” Virginia says, quiet.

“As you grew and I got to know you as a person, things changed.  You have qualities that cannot be attributed to your father or to myself.  I admire and love you for those qualities, as well as things that remind me of Tom,” Cochise says tenderly.  “You are not a replacement for anyone.  Such a thing would be impossible, as you are unlike anyone else.”

“Are you certain?” Virginia says.  “You have often strenuously complimented me on similarities to Father.”

“He has many admirable qualities, and I worried about being unable to provide you with suitable connections to him.  When you displayed similarities to him- his curiosity, his kindness, his open expression of emotions- it led me to believe that perhaps I had not failed after all,” Cochise says.  “Please, if you believe anything I have said to you, believe that I love you more than anything or anyone.  And, of course, the fighting techniques I have taught you.  Those are also important and are tailored to your unique physiology.”

Virginia sits up, knees curled up to her chest and still holding her stuffed animal.  She wipes her face and she has stopped crying.  “I love you, too.”

“I would never force you to leave me,” Cochise says. 

“I am sorry that I have doubted you,” Virginia says.

Cochise smiles at her despite the sadness he feels.  “Do you know what I was questioning when I was walking here?”

Virginia shakes her head.

“I wondered if you would wish to desert me,” Cochise says. 

“Why?” Virginia asks, sounding shocked.

“I have been strict with you.  You have not have as much freedom as you should have had.  Now, you will see your brothers running around, the freedom you could have had if things had been different.  It would be understandable if you desired that,” Cochise says.  “You hate how protective I am.”

“I complain, yes, but I understand why you have had to be protective,” Virginia says.  “I want to experience more freedom, but no matter what happens, I love you.  I understand why you have done the things you have done.  You my parent, and you wish to ensure my safety even though many Volm do not believe you should care.”

Cochise scoots over and wraps his arms around Virginia.  His miraculous daughter.  “Thank you.”

She rests her head against him.  “I may wish to spend more time with Father, my brothers, and even Rebecca because I have much time to make up, but I would never desert you.  Never.”

“That is a relief,” Cochise says.  “I am glad that we had this conversation.”

“As am I, Baba,” Virginia says.

He does not ask about what will happen after their campaign on Earth is done.  Part of him does not want to know.  However, if they succeed in liberating Earth, it would be so much safer for her to stay here than to continue fighting alongside him.

Cochise ponders the possibilities as they rock back and forth.


	16. Brother's Keeper

            It happens when Ben is getting lunch with Matt.  They’re only allowed to get food and ‘fulfill their duties’ for the next couple days.  ‘Fulfill their duties’ is a vague enough punishment that Ben feels pretty lucky, even if Matt is complaining.

            Ben is trying to focus on Matt’s complaints so they can have a conversation, but he still gets overwhelmed by his senses sometimes, especially sounds.  He nods and makes vaguely agreeing noises as Matt talks, trying to figure out why his spikes are acting up now.  A reaction to their test, maybe?  There’s got to be something.

            Matt clangs his tray on the table as they sit down and glares up at him.  “You’re not listening to me!”

            “Sorry, sorry,” Ben says.  He knows he should be extra attentive because Matt has to be missing Hal even more than he is.  “My hearing is off.”

            “What do you mean?” Matt asks, eyes suddenly wide.  “Is it the device?  Should I find Dad?”

            “The spikes do this sometimes,” Ben assures him, trying to pay close attention to Matt.  “It’s totally normal, don’t worry about getting anyone to help.”

            “Can I help you?” Matt asks, looking up at him. 

            Ben is about to reply when he figures out what’s bothering him.  There’s a tenor of fear and anger to the conversations surrounding them.  He listens and manages to catch a few snatches of conversations.

            “…like, they had sex?”

            “... looks weird!”

            “…rid of them all…”

            “Mason basically took over…”

            “… _hand_ us right to them.”

            “Two alien kids?  Is he an alien, too?”

            “Dad thinks we should put a stop…”

            Ben suddenly feels very conscious of the spikes sticking up over his hoodie.  He pulls the back of his hoodie up a little bit, even though pretty much everyone knows he’s got the spikes anyway. 

            “Ben?” Matt asks, shaking his arm.

            “I think we should eat in our room,” Ben says quietly. 

            “What is it?” Matt asks.

            “People are really mad,” Ben says. 

            “About the new aliens?” Matt asks.

            “About all aliens,” Ben says, “and Dad.”

            “Who?” Matt asks, looking around.  “I’ll set them straight.”

            Ben shakes his head.  “Don’t worry about it.” 

            “You get to eat here like everyone,” Matt says firmly.  “We should stay.”    

            Ben nods a little and shovels the stew into his mouth as Matt starts complaining about how over reactive Mom and Dad are.  Now that he knows why his spikes are being weird, it’s easier to focus on Matt.

            “I get why they’re mad, Matt,” Ben says.  “We did go behind their backs with something potentially dangerous.”

            Matt huffs and leans back in his chair.  “You would agree with Mom and Dad.  Nerd.”

            “Yeah, yeah, such a nerd,” Ben says.  He feigns cracking his back.  “Be nice to me, my back still aches.”

            Matt looks down at his food moodily. 

            “What’s wrong?” Ben asks, flicking his arm gently. 

            “It’s not funny,” Matt says.  “You were screaming and Virginia was just…”

            “Was just what?” Ben asks.  He hadn’t really been paying attention to anything other than the searing pain and making sure they kept going.

            “Staring at you,” Matt says, still glaring at his bowl.  “It was like she didn’t even care.”

            Ben swallows hard and squeezes his arm.  “I’m sure it wasn’t like that.  You have to remember, she hasn’t lived with humans before.  She’s not always going to have reactions to things that look right to us.”

            Matt nods a little.  “You’re right, I guess.”

            “C’mon,” Ben says, getting up.  “Let’s go play catch or something.”

            “You’re going to disobey Mom and Dad?  Twice in one day?” Matt asks, raising his eyebrows as he gets up and follows Ben to the conveyor belt where they buss their trays.

            “See?  Hal’s not your only cool brother,” Ben says.

            “Yeah he is,” Matt says casually. 

            Before Ben can retort, he accidentally bumps into someone as he turns around.  “Sorry,” Ben says, steadying the girl and smiling reassuringly.  “Wasn’t paying attention where I was going, I guess.”

            “It’s okay,” she says, looking up at him and smiling in a way that Ben hopes is flirtatiously.  Then, she frowns and shoves him backwards.  “Stay away from me!” 

            Ben frowns.  “I said I’m sorry.” 

            “Just stay away from me, razorback!” she says, and suddenly Ben places her voice among the cacophony of other voices he heard. 

            The overwhelming sound of the cafeteria quiets some and Ben can just feel people staring at them.

            “You can’t talk to my brother like that!” Matt snaps back, standing between them and glaring up at the girl with balled up fists.

            “Matt, it’s fine.  Come on,” Ben says, grabbing one of Matt’s fists. 

            “You’re not a razorback, Ben!  You’re my brother!” Matt protests as Ben forcibly pulls him along.   

            When they’re out of the cafeteria, Matt still trying to pull away and mumbling under his breath, Ben lets go.  Matt immediately tries to run back inside, but Ben scoops him up. 

            He carries Matt back to Mom and Dad’s room, tossing him gently on the bed.  Hopefully, they come back soon.

            “I don’t like it when people talk to you like that!” Matt says once he manages to orient himself. 

            “Me neither, but there’s not much we can do about it.  You’ve got to ignore it,” Ben says.

            “I can’t!  They’re talking about you!” Matt says.

            Ben snorts.  “I know.  But if you fight them, you just make it worse.”

            Matt keeps glaring at him.  “Is your hearing better?” 

            “Yeah, no worries,” Ben says.  “You’re all I’m listening to now.”

            “Good,” Matt says, pouting as he throws himself backwards on the bed.  “Why did you drag me _here_?  If you’re gonna be lame, we can at least be lame in our room.”

            “We need to talk to Mom and Dad,” Ben says, “or, I do.  You can go back to our room.  I just wanted to keep you from attacking that girl.” 

            “No!  No!” Matt rushes to say.  “I wanna know what you guys are gonna talk about!”

            Ben grins and tosses himself belly first onto the bed next to Matt, watching as his little brother bounces up into the air a little.

            “I betcha I can bounce you back!” Matt says, standing up and jumping up and down on the bed.

            Ben laughs as he stays firmly on the bed, which only makes Matt jump harder.


	17. A Clear and Present Danger

“Are you feeling better?” Tom asks Rebecca as they walk back to their room, hand in hand.

            “Yeah,” Rebecca says, and Tom is pretty sure she’s saying more for his sake than anything.  She won’t feel okay until Hal is awake, and he knows it.  “Thank you.”

            “Always, Rebecca,” Tom says. 

            “I still want to think about the treatment for Hal overnight,” Rebecca says.

            “Of course,” Tom says.  “And I want to apologize again for earlier.  It was insanely stupid of me not to consult you and Anne.” 

            “Yeah, it was, Mason,” Rebecca says, bumping up against him, “but you’re forgiven.  For now.”

            Tom opens the door to see Matt and Ben both jumping on their bed.  He looks over at Rebecca to see a raised eyebrow.

            “Are you guys trying to break our bed for a reason?” Rebecca asks.  “Are you desperate to be grounded for longer?  Because I’m sure we can work something out.”

            Both boys stop jumping, landing on the bed with two distinct thuds.

            “Ben has important stuff to discuss with you,” Matt says, seemingly undeterred by the way the bed is still bouncing him just a little.

            “No more illicit medical tests, I hope,” Rebecca says, closing the door. 

            “No, don’t worry,” Ben says, turning faintly pink.

            “A girl made fun of him and he wouldn’t let me fight her,” Matt says.

            Ben elbows him.  “That’s not what this is about.”

            Tom sits on the bed next to Ben while Rebecca sits next to Matt.  “What is it about?”

            “We were in the cafeteria today and, uh, you should know that people are mad.  About Virginia and Cochise and the Volm, about the rebel skitters,” Ben says, clearly holding something back.  “They’re scared.  And they said that you’re basically taking over Charleston and handing us over to the skitters.  And the Volm.  I don’t think people are distinguishing the two.  The point is, people are acting like you’re being a dictator.”

            Tom nods.  “I get that, but we are going to hold new elections.  Someone just needed to step in because Arthur couldn’t lead anymore.”

            “Are you gonna run for President, Dad?” Ben asks, looking up at him pleadingly. 

            “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tom says, resting a hand on his shoulder.  “Hal is still unconscious, and you guys need me more than Charleston does.”

            “And no offense, dear, but I really don’t know if you could win,” Rebecca chimes in.  “People would be worried that you were a Volm puppet or something, given you have a kid with their leader.”

            “Your mom makes a good point,” Tom says as Ben deflates a little.  “I’d never actually pick the Volm over humans, but I think a lot of people would be worried about the possibility.”

            Ben nods and frowns.  “Okay.”

            “What’s wrong, Ben?” Tom asks.

            Ben shifts uncomfortably and looks down at Matt quickly.  “Nothing.”

            “Is your hearing weird again?” Matt asks.

            “Again?” Rebecca asks. 

            “I was just having problems focusing on my conversation with Matt in the cafeteria,” Ben says.  “It’s fine now.”

            “Did the Volm device do something?” Rebecca asks.

            Ben shakes his head.  “It happens sometimes.  It was because everyone was so mad is all.  I picked up on it instinctively.”   

            “What else did you pick up on?” Rebecca asks.

            Ben looks nervously between them.  “Some people don’t just want to kick out the Volm and the rebels.  They want to kick out all alien life.  They want to kick out kids with spikes, too.”

            Matt crawls up into Ben’s lap.  “They can’t do that!  You’re my brother!”

            “I’m sure it was just fear speaking,” Tom says, “and from a small minority.  Not anything serious.”

            “We would never let anyone hurt you, Ben.  Or kick you out,” Rebecca says. 

            “What if you didn’t have a choice?!” Ben asks, clearly frustrated.

            “We’d come with you, duh,” Matt says.

            “You can’t,” Ben says.  “Hal can’t be on the road right now, and you guys should stay where it’s safe.” 

            “Hey, hey,” Rebecca says.  “There’s no need to jump right to the worst case scenario.  As of right now, all you have is some idle gossip.”

            “We’re happy you came to us and told us so we can keep an eye on things,” Tom quickly adds, “but you don’t have anything to worry about yet.”

            Ben smiles, but it’s shaky, uncertain.

            “If you want, you can go to the library and check out a book before you go back to your room for your punishment,” Tom says.  If he’s left alone with just his (and Matt’s) brain, he’ll probably drive himself up the wall.

            “Thanks Dad,” Ben says.

            “What about me?!” Matt asks.

            Rebecca laughs.  “You can go to the library, too, Matt.”

            Matt groans.  “Why does Ben get to go to his nerd place, but I can’t go anywhere cool?”

            “The library is totally cool,” Ben says, getting up and looking down at Matt with a grin.

            Matt slides off the bed and trails behind Ben glumly.  “Ugh.”

            “Have fun, Matt,” Rebecca says, giving them both kisses on the cheek before they go.  She turns back to Tom and sighs as she walks to the bed.  “You know, you _were_ probably gonna get laid, if you wanted, before the kids showed up.”

            Tom feigns wistfulness as he stares at the door before looking back up at her.  “I knew having kids was a mistake.  Especially during an apocalypse.”

            Rebecca bounces on the bed and lays down.  “We should have anticipated that when doing our family planning.  Impending alien invasion.” 

            “That was absolutely irresponsible of us,” Tom says.  “We looked at economic outlooks, our career paths, all the big things, but not alien invasions.”

            “You were supposed to research ‘the Earth possibly being invaded by some evil force’!” Rebecca says.  “I had the economic stuff covered.”

            “Can you ever forgive me for that massive oversight?” Tom asks, stretching out on the bed next to her.

            “I’ll think about it.  At least we didn’t up having Matt during the actual apocalypse.  Even if it would suit him.  Can you see him?  A literal baby, crawling out of the womb ready to fight and blow stuff up?” Rebecca says, smiling up at him. 

            Tom scrunches his face up like he’s thinking.  “That’s kind of how I remember it anyway.  With those cute little curls, that angelic little face, and his constant peeing on everyone and everything.”

            Rebecca laughs.  “You always were his favorite target.”

            “It was a very damp time in my life,” Tom says.  And probably the last time he was Matt’s favorite anything.

“We do seriously have to talk about what Ben heard, though,” Rebecca says, turning serious.

            “I know,” Tom says.  “It’s easy for a small, loud minority to whip up anger and hatred against a vulnerable group of people.”

            “What do we do if one of the candidates for president comes out strong against aliens?” Rebecca asks.  “Or, more importantly, against spiked kids?”

            “We’ve got to find someone to run, who can get elected, who we can trust to never take that stance,” Tom says.  

            “Someone from the 2nd Mass,” Rebecca says.  “Someone we know, who has worked with Ben and knows he’s loyal.  And we don’t have long to find them and convince them to put their name out there.”

            “I mean, Weaver is the immediately obvious choice, but he’d never run,” Tom says. 

            “If someone calls for kicking kids out, he might,” Rebecca says.  “He cares about our kids.”

            Tom sighs.  “There’s going to be a meeting tomorrow where people are going to toss their hats into the ring.  We should go.”

            “And keep Ben and Matt away,” Rebecca says. 

            “Agreed,” Tom says.

            “I doubt Cochise would have any interest, but if Virginia does, she should stay away, too,” Rebecca says.  “It’d be too easy to rile up anti-alien sentiment with an alien right there.”

            Tom hates to admit it, but she’s right, so Tom nods.

            “Are you going to say anything to Virginia about trying the device on Ben?” Rebecca asks, staring up at the ceiling. 

            Tom rubs his face tiredly.  Kids these days, with their running medical experiments on each other.  “I figure that I’ll reaffirm how much I care for her, but say it can’t happen again, not when the stakes are so high.”

            Rebecca nods.  “Sounds good.  Maybe you should consider saying something about how it’s okay not to always go along with her brothers.  It sounds like it was all their idea.  Cochise probably never talked to her about peer pressure, considering she never really had any peers.”

            “That’s a good idea,” Tom says, leaning down to kiss her.

            Rebecca makes a contented noise as she cups his face with her hands.  “Mmm, you might still get laid this afternoon after all,” she says softly when they pull apart.

            “It’s the beard, isn’t it?” Tom asks.  “Despite the whole alien invasion thing, you’ve been totally more into having sex since I grew the beard.”

            “It feels really, really good.  In moderation,” Rebecca says, grinning at him, completely unabashed.  “Not when I end up with beard burn down there.”

            “Noted,” Tom says, nuzzling her neck.  “I’ll be careful with your Venus’ honeypot.”

            Rebecca pushes him a little, even as she starts laughing.  “You’re ridiculous.  Absolutely ridiculous.” 

            “Venus’ shrine?  Miraculous pitcher?  Altar of looooooove?” Tom asks, punctuating each terrible historical euphemism with a kiss as he starts undoing the buttons on her shirt. 

            Rebecca laughs and laughs, until the laughs turn to long, satisfied moans.


	18. The Breakup

The banner is flying in the cafeteria when Tom and Rebecca go to breakfast.

            “Earth for humans!” it yells, with crudely drawn pictures of a skitter, a Volm, and a neck with spikes, each picture crossed out.  “Vote Dow: the safe choice!”

            Rebecca notices first and nudges Tom wordlessly, looking up at him to gauge his reaction. 

            His face turns bright red before turning pale.  Tom’s hands curl into tight fists, but they loosen before he looks at her, hard. 

            “You have to run,” Tom says.

            “What?” Rebecca says, pretty sure she misheard him.

            “For President.  For Majority Leader.  Whatever they call it.  Arthur’s old position.  You have to run for it,” Tom says quietly. 

            “We already agreed that you can’t run,” Rebecca says.  “As your wife, I don’t think I’d be a much more appealing option.”

            “You don’t agree with me.  You don’t trust Cochise, Virginia, or the Volm.  You only barely trust the rebel skitters; it’s really more like you don’t distrust them completely,” Tom says.  “You’re smart, you’re a skilled negotiator, and you’ve always been able to do what’s needed.  You’ve had leadership experience when you chaired the math department- while pregnant.  You can do this, Rebecca.”

            Rebecca stays silent for a minute, thinking about it.  She doesn’t want to do this; she doesn’t want to be in charge of a whole city because it will divert her time and attention from her family that needs her now more than ever.  But it might be the only way to keep Ben safe.  “We’ll see who else decides to run.”  Hopefully a sensible candidate will make an appearance. 

            “Okay,” Tom says as they get in line. 

His eyes flick between the banner and the doors once they sit down, so Rebecca reaches over and squeezes his arm. 

“Hey, hey,” she says.  “Are you eating breakfast here or on the moon?”

“Sorry,” Tom says, looking at her sheepishly.  “I’m worried about if Ben sees the banner.”

“He’s going to see it, Tom,” Rebecca says regretfully.  “Or if he doesn’t, he’ll hear someone talking about Earth for humans, like he did yesterday.  You know he doesn’t see himself as human, not all the way.”

“But he is!” Tom says plaintively.  “He’s as human as you and I are.”

“I know,” Rebecca says.  “I know he’s had the spikes for a while, but he’s still getting used to them.”

Tom eats his cereal moodily.  “I miss when I could fix everything for him with some ice cream and taking him to a lecture at the university.”

“I know,” Rebecca says.  “I feel it, too.  Well, I never took Hal to a lecture to make him feel better, but you know what I mean.”

Tom snorts and nods.

“But it was always going to happen,” Rebecca says.  “They were always going to outgrow that at some point.”

“Even Matt?” Tom asks.

“Oh, Matt outgrew us pretty much as soon he was born.  Even before that, considering he decided to crawl out of my uterus two weeks before his due date,” Rebecca says. 

“At least he’s still too small to do anything about it,” Tom says.

“True,” Rebecca says.  “We’ve gotta hope that he’s got small genes.”

Tom doesn’t say anything to that, just grabs her hand and holds it. 

Rebecca sees Ben slink in the side door, Matt in tow.  She squeezes his hand and nods at Ben, who doesn’t seem surprised when he glances at the banner.  He just nudges Matt, who is glaring at the banner, with a decidedly fake smile pasted on his face.

Matt’s hands are balled up into tiny little fists as he walks next to Ben, glaring at anyone who looks at them.

They get their food and Tom waves them over.  The four of them look at each other discreetly, but nobody says anything until everyone is almost done eating. 

“I should, uh, probably go back and stay with the rebel skitters.  Just in case,” Ben says quietly.  “I don’t want to put any of you guys in danger.” 

“No!” Matt says.  “You’re not leaving our room.”

“Matt’s right.  That’s not a solution,” Tom says. 

“What if they get violent again?” Ben asks. 

“Then I’ll get violent back!” Matt says.

“You’d be in more danger out there,” Rebecca says.  “It’s one thing to shoot at aliens- even if they’re on our side, but it’s another to drag kids out of their beds to murder them.”

“She’s right,” Tom agrees.  “We’re not there yet.  I honestly don’t think we are going to get there.”

Ben looks at them glumly.  “I doubt anyone is gonna announce when they’re ready to do it.  They didn’t last time.”

            “We’re not going to let that happen, okay?  Tensions are high right now because the Volm just came, but once people see they’re on our side, this sentiment will fade and people will be incredibly embarrassed that they supported it,” Tom says, rubbing Ben’s shoulder comfortingly.  “Trust me.”

            “But they don’t want us to work with the Volm.  They’re not going to wait to see if they’re on our side,” Ben says.  He sighs.  “Do you think Cochise and Virginia would let me go with them if the three of us have to leave?” 

            “Stop talking about leaving!” Matt snaps, looking angry.  “You can’t leave again.  And neither is Virginia.”

            Ben falls silent. 

            “He’s not going to leave, Matt,” Rebecca murmurs, reaching over to squeeze Matt’s hand reassuringly.  “I promise that things won’t get that bad.”

It’s then that Rebecca realizes that she’s going to have to run.  She’s going to have to beat whoever Dow is.  Even if there’s another candidate, one that isn’t so anti-alien, she had told Tom just a couple nights ago that they couldn’t trust anyone but themselves. 

Of course, that doesn’t usually cover running for the highest elective office, but strange times call for strange measures. 

Rebecca looks up, catches Tom’s eye, and nods a little. 

Tom smiles a little bit.  It’s not a happy smile, but a proud smile, maybe.  An encouraging smile. 

“You’re going to be brilliant,” Tom murmurs after they’re done with breakfast, Ben and Matt off to sit with Hal. 

“I’m not going to win.  They’re going to point out that our kid is getting treated by the Volm, if they find out,” Rebecca says.  “And that’s going to be the end of my campaign because I’m already working with ‘the enemy.’  There are guards.  Guards talk.”

Tom swallows hard.  “Maybe…”

“What?” Rebecca asks.

“I go talk to Cochise, explain the situation.  You don’t go near the infirmary today.  When Ben or Matt or I come and tell you that Hal’s been treated by Cochise, you get mad as hell.  Yell at me, loudly and publicly.  I could probably even get Cochise to let you yell at him, too,” Tom says. 

“You want it to look like our marriage is on the rocks,” Rebecca says.  She wants to be there when Hal wakes up.

Tom shrugs.  “Just a little.  I don’t like it, but it could work.”

“I don’t like it either,” Rebecca says.  “There will be rumors that I don’t want Ben and Matt hearing.  That Matt will probably try to beat someone up over.  Rumors that you’re going back to Cochise, for example.”

“We can talk to the boys,” Tom says.  “They know that Mom and Dad love each other.  And once you’re elected, we can go back to normal.”

“Will you explain to Virginia, too?” Rebecca asks.  “I won’t be mean to her, I promise, but I can’t be friendly towards her either.  Tell her I’m sorry.”

“I will,” Tom says solemnly.

“It’s not for long,” Rebecca says to herself more than Tom. 

“And we’ll still be together every night, just the two of us,” Tom says. 

“You’re a sneaky, scheming man, Mason,” Rebecca says.  “I’m glad you’re on my side.”

This is where she’d normally lean, kiss his cheek.  But now they’re fighting.  They’re no longer all the way in love; they’re somewhere between love and nothing.  Tom and Rebecca have played a lot of games with each other over the course of their friendship, dating life, marriage; none of them have been like this.  The stakes have never been so high.


	19. Don't Panic

            Tom feels weird as they part.  He’s technically not going behind Rebecca’s back, but he is.  It feels weird.  But it was his idea, so he had better be able to follow through on it.

            He’s proud of Rebecca; this isn’t the kind of thing she would want for herself, especially not until she knew that Hal was okay.  But she’s going to make such a great President that Tom can’t wait to see it. 

            Tom wonders idly if he’ll get to hold the Bible they swear her in on like so many great Presidential spouses before him. 

            When he reaches the Volm spaceship, he peers awkwardly inside, but there’s a guard posted that stares him down. 

            “No human entry,” they say gruffly. 

            “I’m here to see Cochise and Virginia,” Tom says. 

            “Ah.  The pet,” they say.

            “Just take me to see him, please,” Tom says.  “Or let him know I’m here.” 

            The Volm grunts and heads into the ship, which Tom takes as an invitation to follow.  He walks down the vaguely familiar alien hallways with a sense of unreality.  It’s not the exact same as the ship he lived on for a year, but it’s close enough that it sparks off long forgotten memories.

            When Cochise opens the door, he looks surprised, quickly dismissing the other Volm and letting Tom inside.

            “Tom, what are you doing here?” Cochise asks.

            “I need to talk to you somewhere where other humans can’t hear,” Tom says.  “Is Virginia here?”

            Cochise gestures to one of the beds, and Tom sees the lump.  “The last couple days have been exhausting for her, so I believed I should allow her to rest as much as her body requires.  She has yet to awaken.”

            Tom takes a few steps over towards the bed.  Virginia looks so peaceful while she’s sleeping.  Truly relaxed in a way that Tom hasn’t seen her yet.

            “Are we going to wake her up if we talk?” Tom whispers.

            “She is not as impossible to wake up as a full Volm, but she still can sleep through many disturbances.  Do not worry.  We may talk in a normal tone,” Cochise says.

            “Okay,” Tom says, pausing for a second to brush some hair out of her face, feeling the unique texture of her skin.  He walks over to the table and sits down, Cochise following.  “Rebecca and I have agreed to let you treat Hal, but she’s not going to be there.”

            “That is not what she said yesterday.  Are you attempting to deceive me?” Cochise asks. 

            “What?  No.  Why would you think that?” Tom asks.  “I’ve always been honest with you.”

            “As Rebecca pointed out to me when we arrived, you are not the same person I left on Earth,” Cochise says.  “You have had many life experiences which have been influential, including the hatching of three offspring.”

            “Well, we call it birth, not hatching, but I’m not about to start lying to you.  I care about you,” Tom says. 

            “Sometimes it is necessary to mislead the people you care for, I have learned,” Cochise says. “Sometimes for their own sake, and sometimes for the sake of others you hold dear.  You hold your offspring dear, and may be lying in order to take the course of action that you believe will most likely preserve his life.  Rebecca was most clear that I should not administer medicine to Hal without her permission.”

            Tom sighs.  “Can I explain?  Things have changed since yesterday.”

            Cochise nods.

            “Anti-alien sentiment is flaring and people are scared.  A political candidate is vowing to keep us from allying with you, to sever ties with the rebel skitters, and even kick out the kids with spikes for not being human enough.  That means Ben, too.  We can’t let that happen.  I can’t run for office because of my relationship with you- no one would ever vote for me.  But Rebecca can, but not if it looks like she’s letting the Volm treat her son,” Tom says.

            “You are participating in a larger deception,” Cochise says.

            Tom nods.  “She’ll yell at me publicly, but she fully supports this.  It looks like we’re fighting, people prefer the more moderate voice to the extremist, and Rebecca gets elected President, where she can make sure that cooler heads prevail.  She doesn’t trust you, but she’ll give you a chance to prove yourself.”

            “It is against Volm policy to unnecessarily interfere in the internal affairs of the indigenous species, unless it is crucial,” Cochise says. 

            “I know you really suck at following Volm policy when it doesn’t make sense,” Tom says, reaching over to touch Cochise’s arm.  “If someone else gets elected, you guys won’t be welcome in Charleston; you’ll have to make contact elsewhere.  The rest of my family won’t be welcome in Charleston either, and we won’t have anywhere to go.  Please, Cochise.”

            Cochise gives him a long look, starting at where Tom’s hand is on his arm and ending with staring him in the eyes.  “Is there something else I can do to help?”

            “Can you, uh, let Rebecca yell at you about it?  And about yesterday?” Tom asks.  “Somewhere in Charleston where people can see?”

            “That would be acceptable,” Cochise says.

            “Thank you,” Tom says, smiling as he squeezes Cochise’s arm and pulls away.  “I’m sorry that Earth and humans have been so weird.”

            “I feel as if I am learning much about you and my daughter every day I spend here,” Cochise says warmly. 

“I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not,” Tom says.

“You should,” Cochise says.

Tom notices the hairbrush sitting on the table between them and realizes it’s Rebecca’s.  “Where did you get Rebecca’s hairbrush?”  That’s why she had to use his comb this morning.

“Rebecca gave it to me,” Virginia’s voice sounds sleepy as it drifts from her bed.  “She taught me how to brush my hair.”

“Virginia!” Tom says, getting up. 

“Have you come to take it back?” Virginia asks in a small voice. 

“What?” Tom asks, kneeling next to her bed.  “Why would I be here to take back a hairbrush?”

Virginia blinks slowly and Tom is pretty sure she’s half asleep.  “I have disappointed you.  I have disobeyed you.  Matt assured me you would still care for me, but you cannot.”

“Virginia…” Tom says, squeezing her shoulder gently.  “I’m always going to care for you.  I wish you hadn’t disobeyed yesterday, especially because the stakes are so high and you could have killed Ben, but I’m not going to stop caring for you.”

“I am glad,” Virginia says, sitting up. 

“You don’t always have to do what Ben and Matt say,” Tom says, keeping in mind what Rebecca told him last night.  “I know it might be hard to say no to them because they’re your brothers, but it’s okay to refuse them.  You can use your own judgment.”

“I will keep that in mind in the future,” Virginia says.  “Thank you, Father.”

“I also need to tell you something about Rebecca,” Tom says.

“I heard,” Virginia says, “and you are going to inform me that Rebecca cannot talk to me until she has been elected.”

“Yes,” Tom says.  “She told me to tell you that she’s sorry.  While she has plans to yell at Cochise, she won’t be mean to you.  But she can’t be nice to you right now either.  I’m sorry, too.” 

“Do not worry, Father.  I will be fine,” Virginia says.  “I assure you, I deal with much worse.”

            Tom presses his lips to Virginia’s forehead.  Somehow, kids always know the worst things to say when they’re trying to be comforting.


	20. The Fight

            Tom sneaks Cochise into the infirmary, Virginia in tow.  Anne is checking a patient, so she’s easy to get around, and neither of the guards were there yesterday so they just eye Cochise and Virginia uncertainly but don’t say anything. 

            Unfortunately, both Ben and Matt are sitting with Hal already.  This would be so much easier to do without them here, even though they both deserve to be here.  So does Rebecca.  He can’t imagine how he would have felt if he hadn’t been able to be there when Ben woke up.

            “Dad?” Ben asks.  “What’s happening?”

            “Cochise is going to give Hal a compound to flush out whatever the Espheni put inside him,” Tom says.  “Medicine.  It should help wake him up.”

            “Where’s Mom?” Matt asks.  “Mom would want to be here.”

            “Mom’s busy,” Tom says.

            “Too busy for Hal?” Ben asks, raising an eyebrow.  “Are we under attack or something?  Under a really quiet attack?”

            “Ben,” Tom says, not sure where he’s going with this.  “Just trust me.”

            “Dad, didn’t Mom get mad yesterday?” Matt asks uneasily. 

            “It’s okay,” Tom says.  He’s trying not to lie to the boys while also not telling the truth.  “We talked.”

            “You’re sure,” Ben doesn’t sound entirely convinced. 

            “Cochise, do it,” Tom says.

            “As you wish,” Cochise says, walking towards Hal.

            “You can’t!” Matt says, standing between Cochise and Hal with his fists up.  “Not without Mom!”

            Tom could point out that Matt is standing between Hal and Hal’s best bet for healing, but that would be too cruel, even after they get to sit down and explain.  He doesn’t want to traumatize his kids any more than they already are.

            “Tom, I do not wish to accidentally injure your offspring by engaging in a confrontation with him,” Cochise says.  

            “Matt, come on,” Tom says, scooping him up.

            Matt thrashes and tries to shove his way out of Tom’s arms.

            “I’m going to go get Mom,” Ben says, reaching his arms out towards Tom.  “Give me Matt.”  

            “Go right to Mom,” Tom says, making eye contact with Ben despite Matt attacking him.  Hopefully he’ll get the message that there’s something else going on.

            “I will,” Ben says and Tom can’t get a read on him.  “Now give me Matt.” 

            Tom hands him Matt and Ben runs out of the room.  He shuts the door behind them and turns to Cochise.  “Do it, now.  You have to do it before Rebecca gets here.”  He doesn’t want her to have to choose between Hal getting the medicine he needs and their charade. 

            “It will be quick to administer, I assure you,” Cochise says.   He pulls out a syringe.  “It may take some time to see an effect.”

            “Okay,” Tom says.  “I understand.” 

            “Virginia, perhaps you should return to our ship,” Cochise says

            “I will stay,” Virginia says.  “If you require assistance, I am more familiar with Volm technology than Father is.”

            “Okay,” Cochise says.  “I will now administer the medicine.” 

            Tom squeezes Hal’s hand.  “I’m sorry that Mom can’t be here, but you’re going to be okay.”

            Cochise inserts the syringe into Hal’s shoulder. 

            “Now, we can only wait,” Cochise says.  “The medicine is working, but I cannot determine how long it will take.”

            “If you want to leave before Rebecca gets here and yells, you can go.  I’d understand,” Tom says.  He’s not looking forward to it, even if it isn’t going to really mean anything.

            “I will stand next to you,” Cochise says, resting a hand on Tom’s shoulder.  “I know how upsetting this will be for you.”

            “Thank you,” Tom says and then lowers his voice.  “Just… know this isn’t really her, okay?  She doesn’t yell at me.”  It’s important to him that Rebecca and Cochise get along, even if she doesn’t trust him, but he’d never get along with someone who screamed at Tom on the regular.

            “I am glad, and I will remember,” Cochise says. 

            It doesn’t take long for Rebecca to burst through the door.  “What did you do, Tom?”  She almost doesn’t sound mad.

            “I gave Hal the medicine, Rebecca.  He needs it,” Tom says. 

            “What happened to working together?  What happened to not going behind my back?” Rebecca asks, raising her voice as Ben and Matt follow behind her.

            “I did what I had to!  Hal can’t lay here forever,” Tom says.

            Rebecca grabs him roughly by the shoulder and pulls him out into the hall.  Ostensibly, it would give them privacy from their sons, but Tom knows it’ll ensure that Anne or the guards overhear them, so he lets himself be pulled along.  He catches an apologetic look from her and he tries to flash a smile to let her know that he’s okay, even if he’s not sure he is.

            “And if the Volm medicine does more harm than good?” Rebecca is yelling now. 

            “Cochise said-“

            “Cochise said, Cochise said, Cochise said, last time I checked, Cochise isn’t the one who has a kid lying there hurt!” Rebecca says.  “You went behind my back.”

            “To help Hal!” Tom says, trying to yell back.  “I’m not going to let your suspicion and mistrust hurt our son!”

            “What are you two doing?” Anne interrupts, guards in tow.  Perfect.

            “He let Cochise experiment on our son,” Rebecca says, breathing heavily.

            “It’s not experimenting!  He knew what he was doing,” Tom says.

            “I can assure you, the procedure-“ Cochise starts before Rebecca turns to glare at him. 

            “Shut up!” Rebecca yells at him.  “I don’t care what you have to say because I don’t trust what you have to say.”

            “You guys have to take this outside,” Anne says, looking more bewildered than upset.  “I have patients who need rest.”

            “I want to see my son,” Rebecca says, and Tom can hear real fear in her voice.  “I have to see if he’s okay.”

            “Not while you’re so riled up,” Anne says.  “Ben and Matt can stay.  If something changes with Hal, they can come get the two of you.” She turns to Cochise.  “I don’t want to see you or your daughter in this infirmary.  All the guard will be told not to let you in, so don’t even try to sneak in.”

            “I understand.  I apologize,” Cochise says.

            Tom wants to reach out and hold Rebecca, reassure her that things are going to be okay as her shoulders slump as she stalks away from them out the door.  He follows because he can at least be near her, even if he can’t hold her. 

            Cochise and Virginia are somewhere behind them, and Tom gives them both little nods of thanks.  They both break away from following him, presumably going back to their ship. 

            Once they’re outside, Tom looks around.  There are plenty of people around, not paying them any attention.  Yet.

            “Rebecca…”

            “Shut up!” Rebecca yells, and now there are plenty of people paying attention.  “You go behind my back, and now I can’t even see my son thanks to you.”  That one hurts a little, mostly because it’s kind of true.  “We can’t trust them, Tom, especially not enough to give them unrestricted access to what’s most important.  We have to protect our kids.”

            Oh god, his wife is so smart that she’s bringing up the importance of their kids even in the middle of their ‘fight’ with people watching.  It’s one of the many things that he loves about her. 

            Tom watches as she slumps against the wall, sliding to the ground and burying her head in her hands.  He sighs and keeps his distance. 

After a second, he realizes that this heart is racing and that he feels shaky.  He’s _not_ going to have some kind of episode.  He’s not.  This is okay; this is an act; this is fine.


	21. Ship in a Bottle

            There’s a cold, empty room.  There are people outside and he can’t remember if he wants to let them in or not. 

Little by little, he fills the room.

            First, there’s his lacrosse gear, laying in the corner.  Then, his desk, where he does his homework.  Or, you know, surfs the internet instead of doing his homework.  Nice blue walls, comforting.  Star Wars sheets- not his, Mom playing a prank- spread over the bed.  The couch that faces the tv where he plays video games, by himself, with his friends, with his family.  Green stains that stand out on grey carpet where he spilled a drink and didn’t clean it up properly. 

            There should be a window, facing out over the lawn, but there are no windows in _this_ room.  It’s okay because he doesn’t know where he is but he does know that he doesn’t want to see what’s out there. 

            Something dark is coming for him.  There’s no guns, no knives, no defense.  It should worry him, but it doesn’t.  There’s something keeping him from being worried beyond a vague unease.

            Sometimes he hears voices, and maybe he’s going crazy.  Because they’re familiar voices and they’re the voices of people who would save him if they could.  So he’s got to be going crazy because he’s still in this room.  Crazy, crazy, crazy.

He already can’t look in the mirror.  The mirror talks back. 

It occurs to him that maybe he’s not being kept prisoner.  Maybe he put himself here on purpose.  Maybe this is where he needs to be.  He remembers people screaming, people he loves.  He remembers someone touching him, someone he loved but has lost. 

Time doesn’t seem to exist.  Never tired, never hungry, but sometimes he sleeps anyways and sometimes he turns around to find a big, juicy hamburger with fries steaming hot on his desk.  It’s delicious, even if he never feels full.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees _something_ and he pretends he doesn’t because the thing has his face, has his gait. 

And then one day, everything flickers.  Again and again it flickers and he can hear his mom’s jubilant voice. 

There’s some small voice inside him saying that his mom wouldn’t be so jubilant if she knew what the flickering means, which is strange, because he’s not even sure what the flickering means. 

Then things go back to normal, for a minute or maybe forever, and he keeps adding pieces to his room and ignoring the thing that lurks in the corner of his eye. 

Then there’s pain, so much pain, much more pain than Hal could have imagined, and then the walls start falling away around him and the room he built starts slipping away.  Goodbye to the things he’s missed. 

He doesn’t know what’s out there.  He doesn’t know if he wants to know. 

And then he’s in freefall and he forgets.

* * *

 

Hal has to re-remember what his body feels like.  Landing back inside it is the strangest feeling.  His hands don’t feel quite like his hands and he can’t even feel his legs (does he have legs?)  He can’t open his eyes, mostly because he’s not entirely sure where his eyes are. 

Everything is dark.  But he can feel familiar voices.  They pull him towards his body, and Hal starts acclimating to having a body again. 

Something keeps trying to pull him downwards.


	22. Heart Rate

            “What was that?” Doctor Glass asks them both. 

            Ben wraps his arms around Matt.  He knows his little brother would never show it, but he’s got to be insanely upset.  Upset is certainly what Ben is feeling. 

            Their parents don’t fight.  Well, they argue sometimes, but never like this.  They love each other, they support each other, they don’t get into screaming matches over their son’s unconscious body. 

            Dad going behind Mom’s back doesn’t make any sense either.  He doesn’t _do_ that.  Even when he threw Mom a birthday party, he told her well in advance.  It was supposed to be a surprise party, and he still told her.

            “I don’t know,” Ben says truthfully.  “I really don’t.” 

            “I want to go watch Hal,” Matt says.

            “Call me if anything changes,” Doctor Glass says.  “Anything.  Even if it’s small.”

            Ben nods.  “Thank you.”

            Ben scoops up Matt and carries him into Hal’s room.

            “I don’t understand,” Matt says in a small voice.

            “Me neither,” Ben says truthfully.  He’s scanning Hal for any sign that he’s changed, but there’s nothing.

            “Do you think…” Matt trails off.

            “What?” Ben asks.

            “What if Dad like Cochise and Virginia more than us?” Matt says quietly.  “He could go and live with Cochise on his ship.”

            “That’s not gonna happen,” Ben says confidently.  “He loves us and Mom, and he’s not going to leave us.”

            “You can’t know that,” Matt says.

            “Look, I’m sure there’s just something going on that we don’t know about.  We’ll get to talk to them later, and they’ll explain,” Ben reassures him.  “Remember yesterday?  If something was wrong, we would have noticed something, but they seemed normal last night.”

            Matt just nods as he snuggles a little closer to Ben. 

            “I want him to wake up,” Matt says quietly. 

            “Me too,” Ben agrees.  “I miss Hal.”

            “Really?” Matt asks.

            Ben laughs hollowly.  “You sound surprised.”

            “I dunno.  You guys always argue,” Matt says.

            “I know,” Ben says, staring at Hal.  “But it’s only because we care about each other.”

            “It’s a weird way to show it,” Matt says.   

            “It works for us, though,” Ben says.

            Matt just shrugs.  “Yeah, whatever.”

            Ben nudges him a little.  “What’s wrong?”

            “Sometimes I wish you could get along is all,” Matt says after a long pause.

            “Me too,” Ben says.

            Hal breathes in sharply suddenly, even though he doesn’t open his eyes.

            “Doctor Glass!” Ben yells, not taking his eyes off Hal.  “Doctor Glass!”

            Matt scrambles off his lap, yelling Hal’s name. 

            Doctor Glass appears in the doorway.  “What happened?”

            “He just… breathed in hard,” Ben says over Matt’s talking. 

            Doctor Glass crosses over to Hal.  She leans down and checks his pulse before listening to his heart.  “His heart is beating faster than before.”

            “What does that mean?” Ben asks. 

            “It could mean that he’s going to wake up soon,” Doctor Glass says. 

            “Or?” Ben asks.

            “If it gets too out of control, it could do damage,” Doctor Glass says.  “There are drugs I can administer to help regulate his heart, but I don’t want to do that unless I have to.  I don’t know how they might interact with the Volm compound.”

            Ben nods like he understands.  “Can I get Mom and Dad?  If they promise to behave?”

            Doctor Glass presses her lips together, but eventually nods.  “If they can’t be in the room together, just bring your mom.  Your dad already got to see Hal today.”

            Ben nods and then rubs Matt’s arm.  “I’ll be right back.”

            Matt just nods as he pokes at Hal.

            Ben walks out of the infirmary and finds Mom and Dad right against the wall.  They’re on opposite sides of the door.  Not together.  Not talking over what happened.  Not comforting each other.  It’s kind of like being punched in the gut.

            Mom is hunched over and Ben can’t see her face.  She’s almost motionless.

            Dad is staring into the distance, legs spread out in front of him. 

            Ben clears his throat and they both jolt and look at him.  “Can you guys behave?” 

            They both get to their feet, nodding. 

            “Has something happened, Ben?” Mom asks.  “Is Hal okay?”

            “His heart has started beating faster,” Ben tells his parents.  “Doctor Glass said that could be a good sign, as long as it doesn’t get out of control.”

            “Can we come see him?” Mom asks.

            “Doctor Glass said you could, unless you start yelling at each other,” Ben says, turning to look at Dad, “and if you can’t, Dad, you have to wait out here because you already saw Hal today.”

            Mom and Dad look at each other, Mom’s lips pressed thin. 

            “We’ll be okay, Ben.  Promise,” Mom says. 

            They both start walking into the building, but Ben gets in their way. “Don’t even, like, snipe at each other, okay?  At least not in front of Matt.  He’s really upset already, and if you argue with each other, he’ll get even worse.”

            Pain flashes across both their faces, and Ben tries not to care that he put it there. 

            “We won’t, Ben,” Dad says. 

            Ben nods.  “Okay, come on.”

            They walk silently through the infirmary, and Ben is hyper aware of how everyone is staring at them.  One day, their family will just be normal and not the center of attention.  Hopefully.

            Matt is still standing next to Hal’s bed when they come back and Doctor Glass is still checking on Hal. 

            “What’s happening with Hal?” Dad asks.

            Doctor Glass glares up at him.  “I don’t know, Tom.  You gave him unknown medicine that have unknown effects.  I don’t even know whether or not I can administer drugs to control his heartrate because I don’t know how they’ll work together.”

            “No arguing,” Matt says.  “He’s gonna wake up and hear arguing.”

            Mom kneels next to Matt, kisses his cheek, and then squeezes Hal’s hand.   “Good idea, Matt.”

            Ben sighs at the tension that permeates the room.  This is his family, and suddenly, it feels foreign.  The tenseness is supposed stay mostly between him and Hal, not between everyone and everyone.

            Dad catches his eye, and he’s pleading with him, but Ben doesn’t know what for.  That’s most confusing of all.


End file.
